Hielo y Fuego
by SnowQueen15
Summary: -Adrian Te gusta mi hermana. dijo la pequeña Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. -No! como crees que me gusta Anna. Dijo Adrian desviando la mirada con la cara sonrojada.-Te gusta puedo verlo en tu cara, te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermana, cuando llegue el momento.Lo prometo. juntando sus meñiques. Despues de eso habra una doble boda cuando llegue el amor de mi vida.
1. El Accidente

**Hola todo el mundo, soy nueva escribiendo fics de Frozen, me encanto que digo me encanto amé esa peli en el instante que la vi, y me senti inspirada para hacer uno. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Hace tiempo en el reino de Arendelle, un príncipe su nombre era Henrik el era rebelde, apuesto como ninguno, pero sobre todo con un gran corazón pero a pesar de eso solo tenia un solo amigo en el mundo el nombre de este era Klaus los dos eran mejores amigos casi hermanos, ninguno de los dos era muy apegado a las reglas, un día en una de sus escapadas del palacio Henrik conoció una hermosa joven en el pueblo a pesar de que ella no era de la realeza se enamoro perdidamente de Erika, pero el joven príncipe tenia solo ese pequeño problema no podían estar juntos, porque era prohibido sin embargo con ayuda de su mejor amigo se las arreglo para convencer a su padre de estar juntos al fin, paso el tiempo el príncipe fue coronado rey y se caso con Erika poco después nació su pequeña hija Elsa era hermosa viva imagen de su madre, la única diferencia era que el cabello de la pequeña Elsa era rubio platinado su piel era ligeramente mas clara que la de sus padres y sus ojos azules, no solo eso era diferente nació con un don único de hielo y nieve. Un par de años después su amigo Klaus se caso con una bella joven y meses después nació su hijo Adrian tenia el cabello pelirrojo de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre. Un año después nació Anna la segunda hija del rey tan bella como su madre y hermana tenia el cabello pelirrojo de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Elsa, Anna y Adrian al crecer se hicieron amigos, solo Anna y Adrian sabían del don de Elsa además de los padres de Adrian, claro conforme pasaban mas los años Adrian y Elsa eran los mejores, mejores amigos, ella sabia de que Adrian sentía algo por Anna así que ayudaría a ambos a estar juntos cuando el momento llegara.

• • •

Era una noche de otoño en el palacio de Arendelle ya sentía un poco frío en el aire de todo el mundo estaba dormido, una vez que todos los hornos habían apagado y todo el personal se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, sólo un loco podría estar despierto a esa hora.

Así que, naturalmente, la princesa Anna estaba bien despierta. A la espera de algún rastro de luz debajo de la puerta para finalmente desaparecer había sido _una tortura_, pero el segundo ya no estaba la joven princesa empujado la lana pesada que la cubría y se levanto de su cama. Había dejado de oír el suave ronquido hace un tiempo, así que tal vez su hermana mayor estaba despierto? O en un sueño más profundo?

Se subió a la cama al otro lado de la habitación de su tan enérgicamente se podría pensar que no era el medio de la noche, lo cual fue. Cerca de la cabecera, situado entre un par de almohadas, era la forma de dormir de su hermana. Anna sabía que no era la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana que hace el pelo de su hermana rubio platino.

"Psst, Elsa!" -susurró, arrastrándose hacia su hermana, "¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!" Su hermana no se movió.

Con el ceño fruncido, Anna se sentó encima de ella y metió la barbilla, "¿Estas dormida?"

Elsa gimió, "Anna, vuelve a la cama, jugaremos mañana con Adrian."

"¡No puedo!" su hermana se quejó, abriendo los brazos de manera espectacular, "No puedo esperar a que venga Adrian, además el cielo esta despierto y así que estoy despierta!, así que tenemos que jugar . "

"Entonces ve a jugar tu sola", la de 8 años, dio la vuelta, empujando a Anna esta el equilibrio y cayó de la cama. Aterrizó sobre su trasero y hasta que se le ocurrió una idea en cuestión de segundos, Elsa sintió todo el peso de su hermana pequeña sobre ella otra vez. Anna levantó uno de los párpados de Elsa, obligando a los ojos azules de tormenta para satisfacer sus traviesos verdes.

"¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve?"

Abriendo sus ojos. Elsa sonrió.

• • •

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" . Las dos hermanas corrieron por escalera de caracol del castillo, la emoción de Anna sacando lo mejor de su hermana pero Elsa le agarraba el brazo tratando de callarla , ahogando risas para sí misma.

"El salón de baile", dijo Anna, abriendo la puerta. Elsa siguió obedientemente, y la cerró detrás de ella. La habitación era enorme, el más grande en el castillo, con techos altos y ventanas de arco que proporcionaban suficiente luz de la luna para que pudieran ver. Funcionaría perfectamente para lo que los pequeñas princesas tenían en mente.

"Elsa haz tu magia, haz tu magia!" Anna emocionada.

Formando una bola de nieve,

"¿Lista?". Con la bola de nieve en sus manos.

"Si". Asintió Sin borrar su sonrisa.

Elsa arrojó la bola en el aire, exploto en diminutos copos de nieve que caían por el salón de baile.

"Yay! Es asombroso!" Anna se rió, tratando de atrapar los copos de nieve con las manos y la boca.

" Hey! Mira esto". Dijo su hermana sonriente, una vez que llamando la atención de su hermana pelirroja le pisoteó el suelo y desde ese punto se hizo fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir todo el piso de la salón de baile, formando una pista de hielo.

Anna torpemente intentó patinar hacia su hermana, pero terminó resbalando y cayendo de plano sobre su trasero, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, con Elsa riendo todo el tiempo.

Elsa rodó los ojos y patinó hacia esa pila, con una más gracia que Anna podría esperar, teniendo en cuenta que su hermana mayor no llevaba patines. Allí comenzaron a rodar bolas de nieve gigantes para construir un muñeco de nieves juntas. En lugar de los típicos tres de bases bolas de nieve y botones para los ojos,

, " _Ta-dah_ ! " Elsa se situó detrás del muñeco de nieve y con un movimiento de su mano apareció en la mano del muñeco de nieve, "Hola, Princesa Anna! Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos " dijo con voz grave.

Disparando hielo creaba pequeñas montañas de nieve en dirección de su hermana, pero nunca lo golpeaba, y Anna sólo saltaba más alto y más ojos del princesa mayor se abrieron, "Espera-espera, Anna, que es demasiado alto!" –gritó.

" _ANNA!_". Elsa gritó y trató de apuntar, como su hermana saltó una vez más, Elsa resbalo en el hielo, saliendo magia de nieve accidentalmente de sus manos.

Elsa escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo que cae. Se sentó solo para ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Anna derrumbó el banco de nieve. "Anna!"

Corrió hacia su hermana, tomando el pequeño princesa en sus brazos. Elsa miró confundido mientras una racha de pelo rojo de Anna se puso blanco. "No. .. Anna? Anna?" Elsa murmuró, tocando la mejilla pecosa de su hermana, "¿estás muerta?" trató la línea de su hermana había dicho antes, esperando que los ávidos ojos de cachorro a se abren de golpe y le dicen que estaba bromeando, pero no lo hicieron. Una horrible sensación en el estómago del princesa mayor. _Fue Anna muerta por su culpa?_

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa comenzó a temblar, y no de frío. Debajo de él se sentía el hielo se convierten en algo más frío, y lo que había sido la salón de baile de nieve justo segundos antes de repente se convirtió en una escena aterradora: los picos de hielo comenzaron a sobresalir de los techos y paredes. Uno de dichos picos empalado al muñeco de nieve que había creado.

"Vas a estar bien, Anna... te lo prometo..." Dijo Elsa con voz quebrada.

Se oyó un golpe en algún lugar a su derecha, y Elsa se dio cuenta, que alguien estaba tratando de entrar por las puertas congeladas. Con un gesto débil, asegurándose de no dejar que Anna va ni por un segundo, hizo la grieta de hielo suficiente para que las puertas se abrieran.

"Elsa!" vino su madre, la reina, la voz. A su lado estaba su padre, el rey.

"Elsa, ¿qué has hecho?" el rey preguntó: "esto está yendo de las manos!" hizo un gesto hacia los picos terroríficos que el miedo de Elsa había causado. Los dos estaban en sus trajes de noche, con su salvaje cabello de una manera muy poco real Elsa hubiera encontrado divertido en cualquier otra situación.

"Anna!" la reina se quedó sin aliento al ver al niña más joven. Ambos corrieron, casi deslizándose, a sus dos hijos.

"F-Fue un accidente! Estábamos jugando..." Elsa observó impotente como la Reina tomó Anna de sus brazos y en su propio, "Lo siento, Anna..."

La Reina se llevó una mano a la frente de Anna y miró ansiosamente a su esposo: "Esta fría como el hielo."

Elsa observó preocudada el rostro de su padre mostraba preocupaccion pero a la vez determinación. "Se dónde tenemos que ir."

**Hasta aqui lo dejo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo lo subire entre el jueves o viernes. Comenten. Bye. n.n**


	2. Kristoff y Trolls

**Hola de nuevo, dije que subiria el segundo capitulo hoy, una promesa es una promesa, los dos caps, que subiré estan dedicados a The animal fairy 1, y a mis lectores. **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

En el bosque un niño de 8 años en traje de invierno de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, tarareaba en voz alta, y un pequeño reno estaba tirando el pequeño trineo a través de del bosque oscuro, como Kristoff viajaba delante con su solo bloque de hielo. Los cosechadores de hielo eran amables con el, se hubiera dejó subir en su gran trineo de hielo de caballos si el lo había pedido, pero el prefería ir solo con Sven.

Por mucho que le gustaba, la gente le compadecían, tanto que comprarían su pequeño bloque de hielo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás habían visto. A pesar de que no se tenían lástima de el lo suficiente para ofrecerle una cálida cama cada noche, dejando a la niño para valerse por sí mismo a veces. Sven fue una bendición, no sólo era el único amigo de Kristoff, pero el pequeño reno hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo. Y a veces las casas que ya no eran precisamente los mejores, había algunas personas realmente terribles que hay.

" _Cortar a través del corazón, frío y claro_ . " cantó en voz baja la canción de la cosechador de hielo.

Sven gimió en señal de protesta, haciendo golpeando con sus pezuñas en el suelo.

" Kristoff Cantas_ como un gato que se asfixia,_ "dijo Kristoff con voz torpe, la voz de Sven, a el le gustaba fingir que asi era.

" _Por favor, cállate Sven_ . " Kristoff fingió estar ofendido, "Eso es grosero, Sven! Sólo por eso, voy a cantar más fuerte. _Vean la belleza nítida y pura, dividir el hiel**o** ! y romper el corazón helado . "_.

Kristoff se rió mientras Sven resopló y pisoteó el suelo, claramente disgustado.

"Piensa en mi canto como motivación. Cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, más pronto voy a parar!" y así se fueron rápido. Por _la casa_ que quería decir la choza abandonada que habían estado durmiendo en los últimos días.

De repente, dos personas a caballo pasaron corriendo, y Sven se detuvieron a mirar. Uno de los caballos estaba dejando una estela de hielo detrás de él.

"Hielo?" Kristoff inclinó la cabeza, y luego volvió a mirar a los caballos corrian perdiéndose a la vista. Agarró las riendas y dio la vuelta al trineo "Vamos, Sven!"

• • •

Siguieron el rastro de hielo durante todo el camino hasta el Valle de la roca viva. Kristoff había oído rumores acerca de este lugar desde los recolectores de hielo mayores, pero pensé que eran sólo historias para que el no se quedó hasta más allá de su hora de acostarse. El saltó del trineo en el borde del valle, se asoma con Sven justo al lado de el.

Más abajo, rodeada de rocas, eran 4 personas. Un hombre pelirrojo con una barba cuidada, a diferencia de los helados cosechadoras los indómitos, sosteniendo la mano de un niña con el cabello rubio platinado parecía muy asustada, tratando de esconderse detrás de las piernas del hombre. La mujer tenía el pelo castaño, y en sus brazos era una niña pelirroja envuelta en una manta. Kristoff gimió en voz baja.

"Creo que es el rey y la reina", dijo a Sven, "Sólo una persona tiene el cabello asi y es la príncesa", reconoció a la heredera, que tenia la misma edad que el.

"Ayuda, por favor! ¡Es mi hija!" el rey gritó en la pila de rocas. Kristoff su mano en la boca para no reirse.

La sensación rápidamente la dejó cuando un montón de piedras comenzó a caer por el valle hacia ellos.

_Van a ser aplastados._ Pensó, casi decidido a revelarse y decir algo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, las rocas dejaron de moverse a sus pies. Las rocas y luego se desplegaron, revelando rostros brillantes. Tenían, por supuesto, la piel rocosa, pero con características humanas como orejas grandes en la parte superior de la cabeza y la nariz grandes, y sus ropas parecían como si hubieran rasgado un trozo de hierba de la tierra y decidieron llevarlo como una túnica. La mayoría de ellos tenían diferentes cristales de colores colgando de sus cuellos que brillaban débilmente en la oscuridad. Hierba como cabello seco algunos de ellos tenían flores. Tal vez las chicas?

"Trolls ...?" Kristoff dijo, perplejo. El casi gritó cuando la roca que había estado apoyado en surgieron.

"Shh! Estoy tratando de escuchar".ella dijo. Tenía la voz de una chica. Con sus manos regordetas ella les acercó más. Kristoff gimió suavemente, todavía sorprendido y un poco de miedo de las historias eran realmente ciertas. Sven, por otro lado, juguetonamente le lamió la cara del troll.

"Que tiernos!" el troll, mirando a los dos y abrazarlos más cerca, "Los voy a conservar", Kristoff sonrió, un ambiente cálido, agradable de establecerse en su pecho. La agradable sensación de ser querido_._ Atención del duende regresó al valle. "¡Oh, Gran Pabbie les ayudará."

La multitud se separó a continuación por un troll tan antiguo como la Tierra, lento y cuidadoso en sus pasos. Kristoff podía decirle aparte de los demás, porque tenía las cejas tupidas hierba y una especie de barba hecha de la materia también. Eso y que tenía forma de cristales más que cualquiera de los otros, con un suave resplandor amarillo.

"Su Majestad," el rey troll, Gran Pabbie, asintió respetuosamente al rey. Luego miró a la princesa. "Sus poderes son de nacimiento o fue hechizada?"

"Nacimiento", el rey respondió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija "Y son cada vez más fuertes", agregó.

Gran Pabbie señaló la reina con la princesa más joven de cerca. Ella se arrodilló delante a modo que el troll puede llegar a ella.

"Ah, es sólo la cabeza," el viejo duende suspiró, "Menos mal que no era el corazón. Eso es difícil de cambiar. Pero la cabeza puede ser persuadido."

"Haz lo que debas", dijo el Rey.

"Recomiendo quitamos toda la magia, incluso los recuerdos de la magia ... para estar seguros" el troll le puso una mano en la frente del princesa. "Pero no te preocupes, voy a dejar la diversión."

Una vez más Kristoff casi gritó cuando el Gran Pabbie sacó una energía azul brillante de la cabeza del joven príncesa. Es como si ella estaba allí, viendo a los momentos de la vida del joven príincesa a través de los ojos de alguien que había estado allí.

Kristoff creyo que no lo habían escuchado hasta que la princesa Elsa volteo a ver quien era que lo estaba vigilando, esta lo saludo con la mano dándole una calida sonrisa, que Kristoff le devolvió un poco sonrojado. Ambos volvieron su atención a Gran Pabbie.

Cambió todos los recuerdos mágicos construyendo muñecos de nieve recuerdos en el interior del palacio con los niñas en su ropa de dormir cambian en el aire libre en los fiordos de invierno con ellos en ropa de invierno, construyendo muñecos de nieve y patinando en el hielo en el salón de baile también cambió hacia el exterior. Gran Pabbie luego puso una mano en la frente del niño seguia durmiendo, colocando así a los nuevos recuerdos de vuelta en su cabeza.

"Ella va a estar bien", dijo el Gran Pabbie, conseguir un suspiro de alivio de la familia real a cambio.

"Pero ..." la princesa preocupada."Ella no ... ella no va a recordar que tengo poderes?"

"Es lo mejor, Elsa" dijo su padre con una sonrisa amable. Pero Elsa sólo parecía preocupada.

"Escúchame, Elsa. Tu poder no parará de crecer," Gran Pabbie explicó, usando sus poderes mágicos para crear la aurora boreal a su voluntad, para mostrar la silueta azul de Elsa adulta creando de hermosos copos de nieve, " Hay belleza en tu magia ... "

Elsa sonrió tentativamente, complacido por los copos de nieve bonitos y las siluetas humanas ambiente mirando a su alrededor. Pero entonces, la imagen cambió bruscamente a rojo, y los copos de nieve se convirtió en pinchos, todo era demasiado similar a los que se habían creado en el salón de baile.

"Pero también hay un gran peligro. Debes aprender a controlarlo", dijo el troll con firmeza, en la aurora boreal mostrar las siluetas humanas entraron en pánico y empezaron a atacar a Elsa a causa de los picos. " _El miedo va a ser su enemigo_ . "

Elsa se quedó sin aliento y se tambaleó hacia atrás, el terror clara en sus ojos azules. El rey la atrapó y le pasó un brazo por encima de su hija. "No. Vamos a protegerla, ella puede aprender a controlarlo, estoy seguro... hasta entonces...

"Cerraremos_ las puertas._

_Reduciremos el personal. _

_Nos limitaremos a su contacto con la gente_

_y mantener sus poderes ocultos de _

_todo el mundo ... incluyendo Anna._

• • •

Anna miró, confundida y triste, ya que pasaban la cama con dosel de Elsa a una nueva habitación. Tambien llevaban su ropa, sus juguetes, sus libros, todo. Dejando a un enorme espacio vacío donde su mejor amiga solía estar. Ella llamó la atención de Elsa mientras entraba a su nueva habitación, y ella sonrió.

Elsa trató de sonreír, pero le salió más como una mueca, sus ojos tormentosos lleno de dolor. Anna se preguntó por qué.

"Elsa".

Pero la puerta se cerró, y no importa cuántas veces Anna llamó y le rogó, no se abrió de nuevo.

**Le hice unos pequeños ajustes a lo que paso en la pelicula, Kristoff y Elsa se conocieron cuando eran pequeños. Gracias por los reviews. Comenten. Bye. n.n**


	3. Si Hacemos un muñeco de nieve

**Holaaaa aqui tengo el capitulo 3, cuando termine el segundo cap. me senti más inspirada como para seguir el con el siguiente, antes de que volviera a la prision tambien conocida como universidad T. T. **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

_Tal vez hoy._ Anna pensó con impaciencia mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo. _Tal vez._

Ella se paró en seco frente a la puerta de roble blanco grande, que ahora había sido pintado y decorado con pequeñas esculturas de copo de nieve. Si esto hubiera estado haciendo Elsa?

_Probablemente,_ Anna pensó mientras se golpeó rápidamente tres veces. _¿qué otra cosa estaría haciendo todo el día._

"Elsa!". Gritó, señalando a la ventana que muestra los copos de nieve cayendo a pesar de que su hermana no podía ver "Vamos, está nevando, vamos a ir a jugar!"

Esperó dos latidos de corazón, pero la heredera de Arendelle se quedó en silencio. Al igual que siempre fue. Anna hizo un mohín, mirando debajo de la puerta, comprobando si Elsa estaba parada justo ahí y terminaba jugando con ella.

"Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve!" Anna decidió sacar su arma secreta.

Esperó, pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue el silencio.

"Nunca te veo más, no como antes me gustaría que me digas porque…? Anna volvió a llamar, más veces, con más insistencia, "Es como si te has ido!"

Ella echó un vistazo a través del ojo de la cerradura, "¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?"

Cuando no pasó nada, apretó sus labios contra la cerradura y dijo con la voz de Olaf. "No tiene por qué ser un muñeco de nieve..."

Elevando su espiritu y cuando oyó la voz de Elsa "Déjame en paz, Anna."

Afligida, Anna se retiro , con la cabeza agachada.

• • •

Elsa miraba con nostalgia por la ventana hacia el patio, como Anna rodó otra bola de nieve. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas, y su pelo estaba escondido en un gorro Elsa se fijo en el mechón blanco.

Presionó una mano contra la ventana, tratando desesperadamente de llegar, porque la llamada de su hermana la estaba matando lentamente con las manos heladas accidentalmente congelo la ventana.

Más tarde ese mismo día, sus padres se preocuparon por ella fueron a la habitación de Elsa y le dieron un par de guantes.

"Los guantes te ayudarán", su padre le dijo con confianza, "¿Ves? Que todo estará bien."

Le palmeó la mano enguantada de Elsa y le miró a los ojos, "ocultalo".

"No siento ..." Elsa con poco entusiasmo continuó el mantra que su padre había comenzado a grabarse en su cabeza.

"No has de abrir tu corazon", dijeron juntos. El rey sonrió, pero Elsa sentía vacía.

• • •

"¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve?" 9 años de edad, Anna preguntó, llamando a la puerta tres veces, como siempre lo hacía. "Tal vez no un muñeco de nieve?. Anna apretó su oído contra la puerta, pero lo único que escuchó fue el rascado tranquila de lápiz sobre papel. Elsa pasa todo su tiempo estudiando?.

"Sal, querida hermana. Es un solo un momento", Anna trató. "No te rindas John" saludó a una pintura de un caballero, cerca de la puerta de Elsa.

Cuando, como era de esperar, no obtuvo respuesta, se puso mala cara hacia el gran reloj de pie al final de la sala. Sus ojos siguieron el péndulo, _tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac_ .

• • •

"Se está haciendo más fuerte!" Elsa quiso gritar, pero lo único que salió fue un susurro temeroso. Toda la pared detrás de ella se había congelado, después de que ella se quitara los guantes mostrando a sus padres el control de sus poderes ahora que ella tenía 12 años.

"Cálmate hija. Ya sabes que sólo se pone peor cuando te asustas. dijo el rey suavemente, abriendo los brazos intentando abrazar a Elsa.

"¡No! Detente. No -no me toques", Elsa retrocedió, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. "No. ... No quiero hacerte daño," dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Elsa..." ojos desconsolados de la Reina se clavaron en Elsa como una cuchilla.

• • •

Anna corrió por el pasillo a las habitaciones de sus padres, que pasa sin detenerse junto a la puerta con copos de nieve tallada. Irrumpió en el tiempo justo para darle a sus padres un fuerte abrazo, "Nos vemos en dos semanas!"

• • •

Elsa, se convertía más y más una buena joven cada día, hizo reverencia a sus padres.

"¿Tienen que ir?" murmuró preocupada, pensando alrededor de 2 semanas sin que ninguno de sus padres para gobernar el reino y sólo con ella a cargo sonara como una pesadilla. Lástima que era su derecho de nacimiento.

"Vas a estar bien, Elsa, te amamos querida hija nunca lo olvides" el Rey sonrió con confianza, queriendo abrazar a su hija Elsa pero seria alejarla de todos modos.

• • •

"Un terrible accidente... nave quedó atrapada en medio de una tormenta..."

"Donde esta la princesa Elsa? Me gustaría dar mis condolencias..."

"Lo siento, Anna, tus padres eran personas maravillosas...". dijo Klaus el mejor amigo de su padre.

"Ahora a esperar hasta que la princesa tenga la mayoría de edad". dijo alguien mas.

"Ten valor, Anna.". Dijo su amigo Adrian que se había hecho un apuesto joven de 16 años, dándole fortaleza a Anna.

Anna pensó que alejarse de la multitud de personas eso aliviaría el dolor en el pecho, pero al llegar al castillo vacío sólo la hizo sentir peor. Apreciaba sus palabras, pero después de esa pérdida, dudaba de que nadie se sentía lo mismo... bueno, tal vez con excepción de una sola persona.

_Tal vez._Anna suspiró delante de la gran puerta de roble que había pasado incontables horas de su infancia tratando de entrar. Tratando de conseguir que su única hermana a saliera. El castillo era más oscuro y por alguna razón más frío que nunca, y sobre todo había tenido que soportar la vista de un siervo que cubre la gran pintura de sus padres en un manto negro de luto.

Se armó de valor y puso su mano contra la puerta.

"Elsa, por favor. Sé que estás ahí. Todos han preguntado dónde has estado," Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla, recordando a sí misma de pie entre las dos piedras funerarias a solas con el sacerdote. "Me dicen que tener valor, y... estoy intentando, Elsa soy yo...". Golpeó la puerta lentamente, con voz cansada. "Elsa por favor, déjame entrar". Para finalmente derrumbarse en la puerta con la cabeza apoyada en su contra ella.

"Eres todo lo que me queda, sólo... sólo escúchame," le golpeó el codo contra la puerta, las lágrimas cayendo ahora libremente. "No sé qué hacer..." sollozaba débilmente, " _Que_ vamos a hacer?"¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve ..." Anna ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar la voz al final de la pregunta. Ella pensó que era más o menos hablando sola, sola, como se había sentido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

• • •

Cada vez que el codo de Anna se puso en contacto con la puerta, Elsa sintió hasta la médula. Su pose estaba reflejando su hermana, sentada frente a la puerta, justo del otro lado. Miró hacia arriba, su dormitorio estaba congelado con hielo, copos de nieve flotando en el aire, ahogada por el dolor. Era como si el tiempo se había detenido, y por Elsa, de alguna manera lo había hecho. Ella apretó y aflojó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza hasta le dolía.

Lo que había sido sus últimas palabras a sus padres?

_Te amamos querida hija nunca lo olvides_. Recordó las últimas palabras de sus padre, abrazando sus piernas más cerca y metiendo el rostro entre las rodillas. Ni siquiera los abrazó. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella no confiaba en sí misma como para salir en público. Mira lo que le había hecho a su dormitorio, guantes y todo. El funeral se habría desmoronado si se hubiera presentado, ella probablemente habría desatado una tormenta rabiosa allí mismo. En otras circunstancias, Anna le hubiera encantado, sumergiéndose en la nieve y pidiendo Elsa a unirse a ella. El pensamiento casi la hizo sonreír.

"¿_Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve ...? "_

**Hasta aqui dejo este capitulo, el siguiente lo subire el lunes o tal vez martes. Gracias por sus reviews. Comenten. Bye. n.n**


	4. La Coronación

**Hola que tal, como han estado, aqui tengo el capitulo 4, lo terminé apenas ayer en la noche, pude escapar un del estrés de las clases. **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Un nuevo amanecer se levantó sobre los fiordos. Naves desembarcaron hasta los muelles de Arendelle, con invitados de todos los reinos vecinos. Las puertas se abrían, por primera vez parecía una eternidad, porque la princesa Elsa había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Reinos aliados, amigos, socios comerciales, la lista seguía con todas las personas que asistieron. La gente del pueblo se entusiasmó, también, la creación de todas las decoraciones para la celebración. Fue un día muy importante en la historia de Arendelle, y ni una persona se lo quería perder.

Así que, naturalmente, el princesa Anna estaba tan enredada en las sábanas de la cama no sería extraño que ella nunca salió. Ella ahora tiene 18 años de edad, se había convertido en una hermosa joven, con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y pecas. Ella tenía el cabello peor que la cama, como un ratón había anidado en ella durante la noche, con su mechon blanco como siempre fuera de lugar.

"Princesa Anna?" Kai llamó a la puerta, "Su alteza, siento despertarla, pero usted debe estar lista."

Anna gimió y se dio la vuelta, tratando de parpadear sueño de los ojos, "Lista...? ¿Para qué?"

"La coronación de su hermana, alteza."

Andy se levantó, limpiándose la baba de la barbilla y arrugando la nariz, "Elsa la coronación...?"

"Alteza, las puertas se abrirán"

"Las puertas!" Ojos de Anna se abrieron de golpe y su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, "¿Por qué no dijiste algo, Kai?". La princesa se puso en pie y le sonrió al vestido que habían preparado para ella.

• • •

Anna corrió muy emocionada, al ver todo el ajetreo de los preparativos fue un cambio agradable. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, por lo que el castillo más brillante de lo que ella recordaba. Trató de caminar con la cabeza bien alta en los pasos calculados, como le habían enseñado, pero no podía dejar de saltar alrededor de todas las personas que llevan placas y cosas Anna ni siquiera sabían que tenían.

Eufórica, corrió hacia las ventanas, tratando de echar un vistazo a todos los buques llegando. Toda esa gente que viene, aquí a Arendelle! Se sentía mareada. ¿Cuántos príncipes e hijos de lores iba a conocer?.

Anna miró, o más bien miradas lascivas, en una bandeja con chocolates de todo tipo. Sonriendo, y asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, ella tomo un poco ella salió de la escena del crimen lo más rápido que pudo.

• • •

Elsa observó a los invitados de la coronación llegan a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, todas las personas que pronto tendrían que pasar a través de puertas reales abiertas_. _Un espectáculo poco común, eso era. Por supuesto que había pasado casi un ochenta por ciento de su vida dentro de estas paredes, con las puertas cerradas. Para protegerla, el Rey había dicho.

Nerviosa era un eufemismo para lo que estaba sintiendo. Hoy en día se convertiría en reina de Arendelle. Oficialmente, es decir, debido a que había más o menos a hombros la responsabilidad desde la muerte de su padre. Klaus el amigo de su padre la habia ayudado con todo eso, este desde que sus padres fallecieron era como un padre para ella y su hermana, pero ahora, todo ese poder y responsabilidad caerían en ella.

Sus padres habían muerto antes de que pudieran enseñar cómo gobernar un reino. Pero para ella, la parte más perjudicial fue que lo habían dejado sin enseñarle totalmente la forma de controlar sus poderes. El rey había tratado de enseñarle, pero su solución con los guantes sólo podía hacer mucho. Elsa recordó lo que el troll le había advertido hace mucho tiempo, ' _el miedo va a ser su enemigo "._ Ella no debía dejar que la consumiera.

Tomando una respiración temblorosa, decidió practicar durante lo que pareció la enésima vez esa mañana, porque ella podría no quería arruinar esto. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, todo el mundo lo sabría.

Se quitó los guantes, y de inmediato se sintió expuesta, casi desnuda.

_Ocúltalo, no sientas!. _ cerró los ojos y se repite el mantra, recogiendo un candelabro y un adorno en lugar del orbe y el cetro real. Abrió los ojos para ver la imagen de su difunto padre, joven y preparada, la celebración de esas dos mismas cosas de la pintura, probablemente, en el día de su coronación.

_Ocúltalo, no sientas,_ se dijo, tenía que poner un buen espectáculo y controlar sus poderes. Por un segundo, no pasó nada, ella sostuvo el ornamento y la vela en cada mano con facilidad y casi parecía tan tranquilo como lo hizo su padre en la pintura.

Pero de repente el frío comenzó a filtrarse entre los dedos, y ambas cosas se congelara. Elsa se quedó sin aliento, y se estrelló contra dos de ellos en la mesa, poniendo rápidamente en sus guantes.

_Es sólo por hoy!_ Se aseguró. Ella estaría riendo de esto mañana. Pero por ahora, era una agonía que esperar. Salió de la biblioteca, donde había estado toda la mañana."_Di a los guardias que abran las puertas!_"

• • •

Anna estaba saboreando el día. Ella estaba en un hermoso vestido, las puertas estaban abiertas y había tanta gente nueva que llega. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se había apresurado a ver el pueblo. Era la primera vez tenia permitido salir. Bueno, 'permitido' era un poco exagerado. Anna simplemente tenía acabaron sin permiso, emocionado de ver todo sin escolta. Cuando era más joven que sus padres la habían llevada ellos, pero siempre fue, a la panadería o la joyería y siempre estaban rodeados de guardias. Una vez que sus padres fallecieron, ya no podía salir del castillo

Anna abrió paso entre la multitud, nadie la reconoció de todos modos, y se dirigió hacia los muelles. Era un hermoso día y que quería ver el agua y todos los buques extranjeros. Prácticamente estaba cantando y saltando de alegría por lo que no se dio cuenta que un caballo que chocó con ella.

"Uf!" Ella gritó, cayendo de costado una canoa. "¡Hey!"

"Lo siento tanto!" Una voz dijo arriba ella.

Anna levantó la vista para ver a un hombre joven y guapo, con grandes patillas mirándola. Su caballo estaba parado con un pie en la canoa deteniendo la canoa para que no cayera. El joven iba vestido impecablemente para un ciudadano de Arendelle tan Anna supuso que estaba de visita desde otro reino. De inmediato bajó de su caballo y le tendió la mano a ella.

"No hay problema." Anna le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Anna no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a este extraño. Él era un poco más alto que ella, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros. Mirando Anna con una sonrisa de medio lado, pareciendo tan aturdido por ella como ella por él. Finalmente, pareció sacudirse de su aturdimiento.

"Oh, um. Lo siento. Soy príncipe Hans de las islas del sur." Se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Princesa Anna de Arendelle." Ella respondió, haciendo una reverencia con rapidez.

"Princesa?" Hans repite, sorprendido.

Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla antes de la princesa como era aceptable ante una dama. Él no esperaba encontrarse con una de las princesas de Arendelle justo cuando desembarcaron de su nave. Hans no estaba seguro de si esto podría ser más embarazoso cuando sintió que la canoa empezaba a inclinar hacia el agua.

"Woah!" Gritó mientras caía hacia adelante y hacia la derecha en la parte superior de la princesa.

"Oh, caramba." Anna murmuró, sorprendido por esta nueva posición. Sólo duró un instante antes de que el barco se desplazara de nuevo y ahora Anna estaba en la cima de Hans. "Bueno, esto es incómodo."

"Lo siento." Hans repite, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¡No, no eres tú. Es sólo que esto es incómodo. Eres lindo. Espera, ¿qué?" Anna dejó de hablar.

Se puso de pie y arreglo su chaqueta y se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero pedir disculpas por atropellar a la Princesa de Arendelle con mi caballo y para... lo que era." Hizo un gesto en todo el barco.

"Oh, no! No tienes que" Se interrumpió y se dirigió a su alrededor hacia el muelle. "Yo no soy esa princesa. Porque si se hubiera golpeado mi hermana, Elsa que hubiera sido... bueno malo. ".Ella hizo una mueca. "Pero por suerte para ti sólo soy yo."

Hans sonrió, apreciando la sonrisa tonta la chica tenía en su rostro. _"Esto va a ser sencillo, podre llegar al trono sin que nadie se interponga"_. Pensó. Las Campanas de las iglesia sonaron en la distancia, lo que significaba el comienzo de la coronación, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de irse. De repente, Anna parpadeó, procesar lo que estaba oyendo.

"¡Oh, no! Las campanas! Llegaré tarde." Caminó hacia atrás. "Me tengo que ir! Adiós!"

Hans le devolvió el saludo, una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

• • •

Elsa se sintió aliviada al ver por fin a su hermana llegar a la capilla de la iglesia, y de unos momentos de preparación más tarde, comenzó la ceremonia. Elsa estaba en el altar con el Obispo, y Anna se quedó a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Elsa a su hermana pequeña saludando a alguien en las bancas. No importaba, sin embargo, porque en ese mismo momento Elsa tuvo que inclinarse como la corona de Arendelle se colocó sobre su cabeza.

En un hilo de voz, dijo en el fondo de su mente. "_Ocúltalo, no sientas!"._

Entonces el obispo le ofreció el cetro y el orbe en una almohada, y Elsa iba a tomarlos

"Su Majestad", el Obispo le susurró: " _Los guantes_".

Elsa apretó los dientes, Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba la punta de los guantes en una mano y poco a poco se los quitó, colocándolos sobre la almohada.

Contuvo el aliento mientras tomaba el cetro y el orbe en sus manos ahora desnudas, volviéndose hacia el pueblo. El obispo comenzó a pronunciar palabras formales nórdico antiguo, sobre el deber de Elsa al reino y todo eso, pero todo Elsa podía pensar era en el hormigueo en los dedos con el cetro y el orbe lentamente comenzó a congelarse. _Ocúltalo, no sientas!_

"Reina Elsa de Arendelle", dijo el Obispo solemnemente.

La multitud ni siquiera había terminado de responder con "Reina Elsa de Arendelle" y Elsa ya había dado la espalda a ellos, intercambiando el cetro y el orbe por sus fieles guantes antes de que nadie pudiera notar el hielo. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo y sonrió temblorosamente a su pueblo.

Ella había podido controlar su poder.

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por este capitulo, el siguiente lo subire en un par de días. Gracias por los reviews. Comenten. Bye. n.n**


	5. El Baile

**Holaaa de nuevo, como habia dicho aqui tengo el siguiente cap. me llevo horas como acoplar a Adrian y a Klaus en este capitulo, pero al fin lo logre. **

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Elsa esperaba a que Kai la anunciara en el pasillo junto al salón de baile y estaba casi mareada de la emoción.

Ya lo había hecho! Elsa había mantenido control sobre sus poderes a pesar de su nerviosismo y nadie había sido el más sabio. Luego estaba Anna. Elsa sabía que su hermana estaba nerviosa y le ofreció una sonrisa. Había sido alentador y Elsa ahora se preguntaba si había llegado el momento de volver a fraternizar con su hermana. Elsa ahora era capaz de mantener sus poderes bajo control y que era su cumpleaños, después de todo. Tal vez podría comenzar a abrir las puertas del castillo.

"Reina de Elsa de Arendelle!" Kai anunció, haciendo un gesto hacia su izquierda.

Elsa mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras caminaba al frente del baile y se puso de pie delante del trono.

"La princesa Anna de Arendelle!" Kai llama una vez más e hizo un gesto hacia la derecha.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Anna estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado antes de que ella llegara corriendo y se paró en el último escalón, con alegría saludando a la multitud. Kai tomó Anna por los hombros y la colocó junto a Elsa.

"Oh, espera. ¿Estás seguro de que debería?" Anna tartamudeó. "Oh, está bien."

Anna eludió lejos de su hermana mayor y jugueteando nerviosamente. Elsa suspiró sabiendo que su hermana estaba nervioso estaba cerca de ella. Bueno, ahora era el momento de cambiar eso. Elsa se inclinó para iniciar el contacto por primera vez en 13 años.

"Hola." Elsa dijo, tratando de sonar como causal posible.

"Hola, ¿quién? Hola es a mi?" Preguntó Anna, totalmente sorprendida. Elsa asintió.

Elsa nunca habló con ella por lo que Anna supuso que, sin duda, debía estar hablando con otra persona. Ella miró de izquierda a derecha para ver si había alguien más que su hermana podría estar hablando demasiado, pero no encontró a nadie. El rostro de Anna cambió de una de escepticismo a uno de emoción.

"Oh, um. ¡Hola!" Anna dijo sonriendo, suavizando su tono.

"Te ves hermosa". Elsa ofreció.

Era cierto. Anna se había convertido en una hermosa mujer joven y su hermoso vestido y el peinado se podía ver un mechón blanco. Dejó una pequeña punzada a darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo Elsa se había perdido.

"Gracias." Anna se sonrojó. "Tu te ves llena de hermosura. Quiero decir… no llena. Pero si más hermosa."

Elsa se quedó mirando fijamente a Anna por un momento antes de reírse y ruborizarse también. Elsa no estaba acostumbrado a cualquier forma de halago, y mucho menos un elogio de Anna.

"Gracias." Elsa respondió. Cayeron en un silencio incómodo por un momento. "Así que, esto es una fiesta?".

• • •

Elsa inspeccionó la sala. Había al menos 70 personas en la sala de baile y la mayoría de ellos estaban bailando. El resto estaba alrededor de las mesas de comida que habían sido alineados a lo largo de las paredes. No había música sonando y la gente se ría, pero la mayoría de estas personas eran el doble de Elsa y la edad de Anna. Tal vez sólo un puñado eran menores de 30 años.

"Es más cálido de lo que pensé que sería." Anna ofreció.

Elsa asintió. Definitivamente fue más cálido de lo que Elsa pensaba, casi tan incómoda. Elsa deseaba retirarse a su habitación eran sus poderes bajan automáticamente la temperatura, pero fue una vez en una celebración de por vida por lo que se obligó a quedarse. Por suerte, había un olor maravilloso flotando hacia Elsa en el momento.

"¿Qué es ese genial aroma? ¿Es...?" Se interrumpió. Ambas hermanas inhalan profundamente.

" Chocolate!" Dijeron al unísono, riéndose de las reacciones similares.

Elsa sentía más ligera de lo que ella había hecho en años. Esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Anna parecía que estaba a punto de hablar cuando una tos ronca les alertó. Las chicas volvieron para ver a un hombre bajo y delgado, con el pelo gris, un peluquín obvio, y un bigote muy tupido.

"Su majestad, el duque de Weseltonia." Kai anunció. El duque se inclinó ligeramente.

"Es Weselton". Corrigió el duque.

"Reina Elsa, como su socio comercial más cercano, por favor, permítame felicitarla por su coronación."

"Por supuesto." Elsa asintió cortésmente. Ella había oído hablar del duque antes. Él era un socio de negocios astuto y un exaltado notorio.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle el placer de su primer baile como la reina?" Él preguntó, sosteniendo su mano hacia ella.

Elsa dudó y el duque levantó las cejas. Elsa sabía que no debía negarse a alguien que fue responsable de casi la mitad del comercio de Arendelle, pero sabía que era peligroso para ella estar tan cerca de nadie. Movimiento junto a ella dio Elsa una idea.

"Gracias. Pero yo no bailo". Elsa respondió "Pero mi hermana lo hace."

Ella hizo un gesto a su derecha y la mirada del duque la siguió. Malentendido la declaración de su hermana por un cumplido, Anna se rió.

"Muy bien, por suerte para usted, señorita" El duque estiró su brazo con el de Anna y comienzan a dirigirla hacia la pista de baile.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Anna preguntó confundido.

Elsa vio a su hermana dio una sonrisa culpable cuando se la llevaban. La música empezó y Anna comenzó a bailar lentamente, mientras el duque bailaba en círculos a su alrededor. Anna no podía creerlo, su hermana cedió su lugar sólo para evitar un baile con el duque. No es que Anna le importaba, pero que era sólo una cosa así que una hermana suele hacer. Anna sonrió. Tal vez las cosas con Elsa estaban mejorando.

• • •

"Así que Princesa, es un cambio de este tipo para tener las puertas abiertas". Dijo el duque.

Era extraño que Anna se sumergió por alguien más corta que ella, pero el duque lo consiguió por su flexión hasta ahora hacia atrás, Anna juró su espalda iba a romper.

"Es una vergüenza que hayan sido cerrados en el pasado. Usted no sabe la razón de eso, ¿verdad?" Él continuó.

"Uh, no." Anna dijo lentamente e duque tiró de ella hacia arriba.

"Ah, bueno. Yo realmente no esperaba que lo haga." Se encogió de hombros y la hizo girar antes de soltarla de forma abrupta. "Si me disculpa."

La dejó inesperadamente y Anna seguía dando vueltas ligeramente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Anna se preguntó.

No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía acerca de la última declaración del duque. Anna seguía reflexionando sobre lo que se unió a su hermana una vez más.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu baile?" Elsa le preguntó con aire de culpabilidad. Anna se rió.

"No es lo que esperaba." Anna respondió. "Pero estoy pasando muy bien! Me gustaría que siempre podría ser así!"

"Yo también." Elsa estuvo de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Anna creció y Elsa inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. ¿Qué pasa si Anna pensó que esto significaba que dejaría las puertas abiertas? Elsa decidió que tenía que dejar en claro que una noche no iba a cambiar nada.

"Pero no se puede." Elsa le dijo. El rostro de Anna cayó.

"Pero ¿por qué no?" Anna se declaró, levantando la mano para agarrar el brazo de Elsa.

El pánico de Elsa estalló como ella evadió toque de su hermana.

"Solo no puedo hacerlo!" Ella rompió.

Anna se echó hacia atrás.

"Discúlpame un minuto". Anna, su hermana la vio abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

• • •

Anna debería haberse dado cuenta de que su hermana no iba a cambiar. Elsa había pasado 13 años sin preocuparse de Anna, una pequeña charla de esta noche no iba a cambiar eso. Anna se sorbió la nariz, luchando por contener las lágrimas hasta que alguien tropezó con ella, enviándola volando. Alguien la agarró del brazo y la guardó de caer de bruces. Anna levantó la vista para ver a Hans pie junto a ella, la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Princesa, ¿estás bien?" . preguntó Hans.

"Uh huh". Anna balbuceó. Sabiendo que ella estaba siendo rara, Anna se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero decir, sí, estoy bien. Gracias".

"Bueno." Hans respondió.

De repente, una nueva canción empezó a tocar y todo el mundo alrededor de ellos estaba bailando. Era dolorosamente difícil de ser las únicas dos personas en la pista de baile que no participaban de manera Hans le tendió la mano a modo de invitación. Asiente con la cabeza, Anna puso su mano en la suya y se puso a bailar. Anna sintió mareada mientras volaban en círculos alrededor de la pista de baile, una sonrisa estampada en su rostro mientras miraba a Hans. Anna se sonrojó. Los dos bailaron a través de un par de canciones antes de que decidieran tomar una copa. Riendo, Anna tomó la pequeña taza de agua Hans le entregó.

"Hay muchas personas aquí. ¿Sería mucha molestia de pedir un paseo, princesa?" Preguntó Hans.

"¡Sí! Una caminata sería genial!" Anna estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero puedes llamarme Anna."

"Está bien, Anna." Hans dijo, haciendo hincapié en su nombre.

"Grandioso! Entonces, ¿qué tal si te doy un recorrido?" Preguntó Anna.

"Me encantaría." Hans sonrió.

• • •

Elsa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez había sido muy dura con su hermana, ahora se sentía aun mas culpable, en ese momento, hasta que la voz de Kai la saco de sus pensamientos.

Su majestad, Sir Klaus Solberg. Ella volteo a ver a un hombre alto pelirrojo y ojos marrones este vestía un saco azul con solapas y medallas tenia atado una cinta roja en su cintura, pantalones negros y botas. "Y su hijo Sir Adrian Solberg. Vio a un joven de 19 años pelirrojo de ojos azules, este vestía saco negro con solapas y medallas, tenía atado una cinta roja en su cintura, pantalones gris oscuro y botas. Estos dos hicieron una ligera reverencia.

"Se ve bellísima su majestad". Dijo Klaus con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro.

"No por favor, solo dígame Elsa. Solo por un pequeño segundo había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con su hermana.

"De acuerdo, pero solo si me dices Tío Klaus. Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

"Esta es una gran fiesta Elsie!". Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias". Dijo Elsa con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿ Elsie podemos…. hablar por un momento…. a solas?. Pregunto Adrian nervioso.

"Claro". Respondió Elsa, para luego mirar a Klaus. ¿Tio podrías encargarte de los invitados por mí?. Preguntó.

"Por supuesto, vayan yo me encargo de esto. Respondió Klaus.

Elsa y Adrian salieron del salón de baile, buscando un lugar donde poder hablar a solas, pero la duda que tenia Elsa era que quería hablar Adrian con ella.

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por este cap. pero el siguiente capitulo en parte tratará en viejos recuerdos de Elsa junto con su hermana y su mejor amigo, creo que sera como en un par de días. Gracias por los reviews. Comente. Bye. n.n**


	6. Viejos Recuerdos

**Hola que tal como han estado, disculpen si no actualice cuando dije que lo haria tenia este capitulo a la mitad y no podia dejarlo a medias tambien le puse unos ultimos detalles.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Adrian llevo a Elsa a unos de los balcones del castillo, cerrando la puerta del balcón y cerciorándose de que estaban solos.

"Te ves preciosa Elsie". Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa sincera. " No recordaba que usaras guantes?". Pregunto viendo los guantes de Elsa.

"Gracias, comencé a usar guantes desde el accidente que tuvo Anna con mis poderes". Respondió.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado Anna ya no recuerda que tienes poderes". Dijo Adrian recordando el momento que sus padres le habían mencionado el incidente. "Papá me hizo prometer que no le diría a Anna de tus poderes".

"Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, cuando los tres nos divertíamos con guerras de nieve. Dijo Adrian recordando las veces que venia de visita al castillo con su padre.

"Como olvidarlo, pero creo que me quieres decir otra cosa no es así. Elsa dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Bueno es lo que te quiero decir…. Es que…. . Adrian estaba nervioso. Quiero decirle lo que siento a Anna. Declaro. Siempre has sabido que me gusta Anna, que la amo y yo lo que quiero decir es que…. . Tratando de decirlo a su mejor amiga.

"Lo que quieres, es saber lo que pienso al respecto verdad?". Elsa dijo con una mirada de seriedad.

"Si, como eres mi mejor amiga y la hermana de Anna solo quería saber que piensas". Dijo Adrian nervioso "Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia". Esperando la respuesta de Elsa.

Elsa cambio su mirada seria por una sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas decidido decirle tus sentimientos a mi hermana". Elsa sin quitar su sonrisa. "Recuerdas cada vez que te decía que te gustaba mi hermana".

Flashback

_Una bella tarde de otoño en los jardines del castillo de Arendelle estaban cubiertos de hielo y nieve, gracias a la pequeña princesa Elsa, allí se oían la risa de niños, que jugaban con la nieve. _

" _Eso es todo lo que tienen!". Dijo desafiante un niño de 6 años pelirrojo y ojos azules. Retando a las pequeñas princesas Elsa y Anna_

"_Eso crees Adrian!". Dijeron al unísono Elsa y Anna, lanzándole más bolas de nieve a este. _

"_Eso no es justo, son dos contra uno". Dijo Adrian inflando los cachetes. _

"_Son dos contra dos". Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa. _

"_Olaf esta en tu equipo". Dijo la pequeña Anna también con una sonrisa. _

"_Bueno, mas vale que hagas bien tu trabajo Olaf". Dijo Adrian al muñeco de nieve que estaba junto a el, para luego esconderse detrás del muñeco. _

_Pasaron toda la tarde patinando, haciendo ángeles de nieve y construyendo muñecos de nieve, hasta que la pequeña Anna se canso y sus padres la tuvieron que llevar a la cama, dejando solo con la diversión a Adrian y Elsa. _

_Claro que Adrian no le quitaba la mirada a Anna cuando se la llevaban, Elsa se percato de esto, y probaría a su mejor amigo si el le gustaba a su pequeña hermana. _

"_Adrian te gusta mi hermana". Dijo la pequeña Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. _

"_No! Como crees que me gusta Anna". Dijo Adrian desviando la mirada con la cara sonrojada. _

"_Te gusta puedo verlo en tu cara, te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermana". Dándole una sonrisa sincera a Adrian. _

"_Pero como lo harás?". Preguntó este. _

"_Cuando llegue el momento". Respondió la pequeña Elsa sin quitar su sonrisa. Con su magia formo una bola de nieve y arrojándola al aire exploto en diminutos copos de nieve. _

"_Lo prometes?". Dijo el pequeño Adrian sin quitar el sonrojo de su cara. _

"_Lo prometo". Juntando sus meñiques. "Después de eso habrá una doble boda cuando llegue el amor de mi vida". Las mejillas de Elsa se sonrojaron un poco al decir esto ultimo. _

_Fin Flashback_

• • •

"Fueron buenos tiempos Elsie". Adrian con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Adrian quiero que me prometas algo". Mirando fijamente a su amigo. Este solo asintió. "Cuida a Anna por mi". Confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo para que cuidara a su pequeña hermana.

"Lo dices como si te fueras lejos". Adrian arqueo una ceja.

"Solo promételo". Dándole una sonrisa sincera.

"Lo prometo Elsie". Dijo Adrian devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Regresemos a la fiesta antes de que papá arrase con toda la comida". Abriendo las puertas del balcón. Elsa no pudo evitar reírse de la broma de Adrian.

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta, Adrian antes de retirarse para buscar a Anna con una sonrisa hizo una ligera reverencia a Elsa. Esta se la devolvió con su mirada queriéndole decir buena suerte.

• • •

Mientras en otra parte del castillo la Anna y Hans, hablaban de su infancia Anna le conto del rechazo de su hermana hacia ella y Hans también termino en decirle que al crecer con 12 hermanos mayores y por 3 de ellos fingieron que el era invisible. Pero a pesar de eso pasaron una bella noche a la luz de la luna.

Hans tomando esto como su oportunidad, se arrodilló sobre una rodilla.

"Anna, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Él preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

Anna se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Su mirada era tan intensa y alimentada por su declaración de amor, Anna respondió.

"Sí, Hans! Me encantaría!" Ella se echó a reír.

"_Que ingenua, mi ascenso al trono es mas fácil de lo que pensé, ahora solo debo deshacerme de la reina_". Pensó con una sonrisa malévola en su interior pero a los ojos de Anna hizo una sonrisa ladeada.

• • •

En el interior del castillo todavía había gente bailando y comiendo mientras espera su turno para hablar con la nueva reina. Elsa estaba cansada pero sabía que era su deber de entretener a los visitantes de los reinos vecinos, pero que nunca había hablado tanto de su vida. Muchos de los invitados de más edad habían llegado a su primera así que al menos ahora ella era capaz de conversar con algunas personas que estaban más cerca de su propia edad hasta llamada repentina de detrás de ella alertó a Elsa para el regreso de su hermana. Ella había estado preguntando donde Anna se había escapado a después de su desacuerdo. Ahora su hermana estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia ella, arrastrando a un hombre joven detrás de ella.

"Elsa" Anna llamó antes de aclararse la garganta. "¿Puedo presentar príncipe Hans de las islas del sur."

"Su majestad". Él dijo respetuosamente.

El joven hizo una reverencia y Elsa lo miró brevemente. Era un hombre alto con el pelo castaño y grandes patillas. Parecía tener alrededor de la edad de Anna, pero Elsa no podía estar segura. En sus estudios para convertirse en reina, Elsa había estudiado las islas meridionales extensivamente. Eran un conjunto de islas unidas por un continente donde habían sobrevivido fuera de una marina fuerte y diversos bienes. Eran un socio comercial principal para Arendelle pero no eran actualmente el socio más grande debido a la distancia entre los dos.

"Es maravilloso conocerte." Elsa respondió. Ella noto que Anna y este recién llegado no paraban de reír.

"Bueno, nosotros..." Anna se fue apagando en un ataque de risa. Al ver a Anna en este estado, Hans decidió hablar.

"Nos gustaría preguntar..." .Él cometió el error de los ojos de cierre con Anna antes de ser superado por la risa también. "Nos gustaría que pedir ..."

"Su bendición!" Anna soltó, incapaz de decir nada más.

Al darse cuenta de los Queens mirada en blanco que la pareja se rió y gritó. "De nuestro matrimonio!"

"Espera, ¿qué? matrimonio?" Elsa farfulló. "Lo siento, no entiendo. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Elsa esperaba que ella hubiera oído mal. Debido a que no había forma de su hermana pequeña podría estar pensando en el matrimonio. Sobre todo, a un hombre que acababa de conocer ese día.

"Bueno, todavía hay un montón de detalles que tenemos que trabajar!" Anna continuó, sin darse cuenta. "Vamos a necesitar unos días para planificar la ceremonia."

" _Días_ ? " Elsa repitió, su esperanza de desvanecimiento. "_Solo espero que Adrian no esté cerca"_. Pensó rogando que su mejor amigo no estuviera cerca.

"Tal vez un poco más de tiempo, Anna. Nos tendrá que avisar a mi familia y luego darles tiempo para viajar hasta aquí para la ceremonia." Dijo el príncipe de las islas del sur, haciendo una mueca, como si él no era realmente feliz por eso.

"Por supuesto, que tonta soy!" Anna dio un manotazo en broma al brazo Hans. "Vamos a necesitar ese tiempo para preparar las habitaciones para tus 12 hermanos. Quiero decir, por supuesto, tenemos la habitación."

"12 hermanos? Anna!" Elsa trató de interponer, su pánico creciente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Anna, ni siquiera mirar a Elsa.

"Espera un momento! Nadie se va a casar." Elsa le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Anna se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Elsa, por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas?" Elsa dijo mordazmente. Los labios de Anna se estremeció y Hans trató de frotar su brazo con dulzura.

"¡No!" Anna escupió. "Todo lo que tienes que decir, puedes decirlo a los dos!". Tomando los brazos de Hans.

"Está bien." Elsa levantó una ceja ante la declaración de Anna. "No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer"

"Puedes hacerlo si es tu amor verdadero!" Anna exclamó, su ira en aumento.

"Anna, que es lo que sabes tu de amor verdadero?" Elsa suspiró. Podría Anna realmente estar tan ciega?

"Más que tú!" Anna rompió. "Todo lo haces es alejar a las personas de ti !"

Elsa abrió la boca y dio un paso atrás, escozor de la acusación de su hermana. Por supuesto que su hermana no sabía nada de los grandes esfuerzos que sus padres hicieron en mantener a las niñas separadas, los sacrificios Elsa hecho para mantener a Anna segura. Pero para que decirselo en la cara a la única persona que más amaba.

"Tu pediste mi bendición, pero mi respuesta es no". Declaro Elsa con firmeza.

"Pero Elsa!" Anna se quejó.

Klaus estaba cerca de ellos y no pudo escuchar la discusión de las hermanas así que decidió intervenir.

"Anna tu hermana tiene razón uno no se puede casar con alguien que acaba de conocer". Dijo Klaus con mucha seriedad. Este pensaba en Elsa y Anna como sus propias hijas, le había prometido a los padres de ellas que se encargaría de cuidarlas siempre, y eso incluía que ninguna de las dos se casaran con un completo extraño y menos que conocieran ese mismo día.

"Pero tío Klaus!". Anna se quejó.

"Lo siento Anna pero no te puedes casar". Declaro este con firmeza.

"Ahora discúlpenme". Dijo Elsa retirándose con Klaus. Pero Hans se lo impidió.

"Su majestad, si yo pudiera facilitar su… " Hans comenzó., pero Elsa lo interrumpió

"No." Ella soltó, alejándose de ellos. "No puede, y creo que usted debería retirarse."

La pareja se quedó sorprendida por esta negativa como la reina pasó por uno de los guardias.

"La fiesta se acabo." Elsa le dijo. "Cierren las puertas."

"Sí, su majestad." El guardia respondió.

"Elsa, no!" Anna se apresuró a agarrar la mano izquierda de su hermana. Elsa apartó la mano, pero Anna agarró con fuerza, quitando su guante.

"Dame mi guante!" Elsa cogió el guante con la mano derecha, pero Anna se quedó fuera de su alcance.

"Elsa, por favor!, Yo no puedo seguir así!" Anna escupió.

"Entonces vete." Elsa le dijo, lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hice?" Anna grito, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo Elsa.

"Suficiente Anna". Elsa negó con la cabeza, pero Anna no estaba escuchando él.

"¿No. Porque?" Anna gritó. "¿Por qué me alejaste?"

"Anna, ya es suficiente." Elsa susurró, tratando de decirle a su hermana que se calmara. "Voy a discutir esto contigo más tarde."

Elsa se dio la vuelta, tratando de cubrir su mano sin guante. Debia tener sus emociones bajo control, Elsa estaba enojada y avergonzada y que ella podía sentir su control a punto de salir.

"Anna por favor cálmate". Dijo Klaus, tratando de calmar a Anna para que esta no alterara a Elsa, sabiendo si eso pasaba ella perdería el control de sus poderes.

"¡NO!" Anna gritó, con la cara roja de ira. "Porque alejas a todo el mundo, a que le tienes tanto miedo!".

"Dije que es suficiente!" Elsa rugió.

Elsa dejó barrido mano en el aire para enfatizar su punto, pero, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que había un gesto con la mano sin guante. Ella sintió el salto de energía de sus puntas de los dedos y el hielo brotó en el suelo, formando una barrera de pinchos entre la reina y su hermana. Elsa retiró la mano, mirando a su creación en el horror. Le tomó momento que la gente reaccionara, pero una vez que lo hizo, el pasillo estaba lleno de jadeos y gritos.

"Brujería!" Una fría voz sonó.

Anna se volvió y vio que era el duque de Weselton que había hablado y ahora estaba llamando a dos de sus guardaespaldas y empezando a avanzar en su hermana. La ira de Anna desapareció cuando vio Elsa pegada a la puerta, mirando obviamente aterrorizada. Elsa abrió la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo, el duque y sus hombres tras su pista.

"Elsa, espera!" Anna llamó, pero su hermana no estaba escuchando. "Hans, vamos!"

Anna corrió alrededor de la formación de hielo de gran tamaño que había brotado del suelo y llevando a Hans al patio eran se formó una multitud. Anna se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la gran fuente había congelado y había escarcha en la puerta de entrada donde el duque y sus hombres estaban luchando para levantarse del piso.

"¿Qué pasó?" Hans preguntó, ayudando al Duque arriba.

"Ese monstruo me atacó!" Rugió, con el rostro rojo de ira.

"Elsa no haría eso!" Anna gritó, escudriñando la multitud.

Anna vio la capa de Elsa desaparecer en la esquina y fué tras ella.

"Anna, espera!" Hans gritó, abandonando el duque y la seguía.

Anna corrió hacia la pared externa del castillo, que tenía una escalera que conduce al fiordo. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, Elsa llegó a la orilla del agua.

"Elsa, espera!" Anna volvió a llamar.

Elsa tenía terror al ver a su hermana tan cerca cuando estaba tan fuera de control. El hielo estaba llegando libremente ahora, ni siquiera se detuvo junto a la barrera de la ropa. Elsa vio el hielo esparcido en el suelo y se preguntó si ella podría hacer lo suficientemente resistente como para funcionar a través del fiordo. Anna estaba corriendo por las escaleras para que Elsa no pudiera detener por más tiempo. Empujando sus poderes hacia el suelo, Elsa corrió a través del agua, ya que se quedó inmóvil bajo sus pies. La adrenalina corría por ella, Elsa llegó a la orilla y con rumbo a la montaña, sin pensarlo, tenia que irse lejos de Arendelle.

**Eso es todo por hoy en el siguiente capitulo aparecera nuestro recolector de hielo favorito, actualizare e dias. Gracias por sus reviews ahora se que no soy la unica que adora la pareja de Elsa y Kristoff. Comenten. Bye. n.n**


	7. Nueva Cara o Nuevos Sentimientos

**Hola de nuevo, siento no haber actualizado antes pero tuve un problema con mi pc, era tan grave que no tuve mas opción que formatearla, pude rescatar este capitulo en una usb pero solo estaba por la mitad. **

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

"¡No! Elsa!" Gritó Anna. "¡Espera!"

Ella vio como su hermana se convirtió en una pequeña mancha de color púrpura mientras viajaba cada vez más lejos. Anna trató de seguir a través del agua, pero se resbaló, lo único que mantiene que se cayera era Hans sosteniéndola.

"Anna!". Hans Llamó, levantándola. "¡Mira, el fiordo!" Hans señaló la bahía.

Anna vio cómo el agua se congeló, atrapando a las naves que ocupaban las aguas. El hielo se extendió hasta llegar a las montañas y ahora una ligera nieve estaba cayendo. Nieve. En julio.

"Tenemos que volver." Hans sugirió y Anna se limitó a asentir.

Juntos, se dirigieron de nuevo a la plaza, donde la multitud estaba tomando en la nevada. Algunos estaban maravillados de lo extraño, otros estaban empezando a entrar en pánico. En el centro de la plaza, el duque estaba dando órdenes.

"Necesitamos armas y hombres capaces, vamos tras la bruja esta noche!" Gritó. Algunos en la multitud aplaudió, pero muchos más parecía renuente.

"¡No!" Gritó Anna. "No puedes hacer eso!"

"La propia Reina maldijo esta tierra, ¿quién sabe lo mal que nos va a suceder si nos sentamos y no hacemos nada?". Él se rompió.

"Nunca dije que íbamos a hacer nada!" Anna espetó. "Pero mi hermana tenía miedo! Ella nunca tuvo la intención de que esto sucediera!"

"¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?" El duque acusó. "¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que no hay brujería en usted?"

"Hey! Soy completamente normal! Y yo ni siquiera sabía que mi hermana podía hacer esto!". Anna le dijo.

"Bueno, parece que usted apenas conoce a su hermana?" El duque apretó.

"Hey! Usted está hablando con la princesa Anna de Arendelle!" Hans interrumpió. "Usted no va a faltarle el respeto a ella."

El duque resopló, mirando a Hans con desdén. El duque no le gustó el recordatorio del joven príncipe que no tenía el control.

"Voy a ir po mi hermana" Anna anuncio. "Traigan mi caballo por favor!"

"Anna no! Es muy peligroso". Hans le dijo en voz baja.

"Elsa no es peligrosa." Dijo Anna. "La traeré de vuelta y arreglaremos todo".

"Yo voy contigo". Hans tomando la mano de Anna.

"Necesito que te quedes para hacerte cargo de Arendelle". Dijo Anna.

"Por mi honor". Dijo Hans colocando una mano en su pecho.

Klaus le dio un caballo y una capa a Anna, y la ayudo subirse al caballo.

"Ten cuidado Anna, por favor ten cuidado." Klaus suplicó. "Tu hermana tiene su magia, pero nos preocupamos por ti."

"¿Lo sabías?" Anna preguntó bruscamente. Klaus asintió, mirando a su esposa e hijo también. Anna bajó la voz. "Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?"

"Sí, lo sabíamos pero tu padre nos hizo prometer no decirle a nadie sobre esto." Él reveló.

"Yo incluida?" Anna le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, incluso tu ". Respondió Klaus.

"Está bien." Anna dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de esto. "Dejare al príncipe Hans a cargo!".

"Estas segura de que podemos confiar en ella?. Pregunto Hans. "No quiero que resultes herida". Con un deje de preocupación.

"Ella es mi hermana, nunca me haría daño". Anna trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de dar vuelta a su caballo y salir de las puertas del castillo Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había visto por última Elsa y decidió comenzar desde allí.

Adrian vio como Anna se alejaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, con una mirada Klaus sabia lo que su hijo tenia en mente, este fue por su ropa de invierno y su caballo, pero algo le decía que Anna necesitaría su vestido de invierno y comida, algunos suministros básicos que podrían necesitar.

"Trae de vuelta a Elsa y Anna". Dijeron sus padres. "Cuídate Hijo". Preocupados.

"Lo hare". Adrian sonrió. "Papá vigila al príncipe y al duque de cerca, se que algo malo tienen entre manos". Habló en voz baja, su padre solo asintió. Antes de irse del lugar.

• • •

El único pensamiento que Elsa tenia era huir lo mas lejos posible de todos, Anna descubrió sus poderes y de la peor manera y para colmo fue en el peor momento el día de su coronación donde todos podían ver lo que era realmente, la vieron con temor en sus rostros algunos la llamaron monstruo, excepto Klaus su familia y Anna desde luego.

" Ocúltalo, no sientas!". Elsa dijo para si misma el mantra que desde niña le había enseñado su padre. "Ocúltalo, no sientas!". La tormenta de nieve se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que lo repetía. "Ocúltalo, no…" . Sus intentos de controlar sus poderes eran en vano, y ahora que ya todos lo sabían ya no tenia caso que lo intentara, pero para proteger a aquellos que ama tenia que irse lo más lejos que pudiera para no que salieran heridos. Fijo su vista a la montaña del norte. "_Por favor perdónenme_". Pensó con lagrimas en sus recordando a su hermana, Adrian su mejor amigo y Klaus, tomando rumbo a la montaña del norte.

Siguiendo su camino pero con la tormenta no se podía ver absolutamente nada, intento acelerar mas el paso hasta que pudo ver una silueta grande, ella se alejo un poco no quería saber si era un oso lo que estaba allí, pero entre mas se alejaba la silueta la seguía, bueno hasta que se tropezó con gran roca y caer en la nieve la silueta podía verse mas visible hasta que un joven alto cubierto de nieve se podía su cabello rubio cubierto de nieve, con un gorro en la cabeza y una bufanda que cubría su boca.

" P- Por favor aléjate!". Tartamudeó poniéndose de pie.

" Hey! No deberías estar en medio de una tormenta de nieve". Dijo el joven quitándose la bufanda. "Es muy peligroso". Añadió este viéndola los ojos azules de ella viendo lo hermosa que era sintió que su corazón latia mas y mas rápido, recobro la compostura se fijo en la corona sobre su cabeza y de inmediato reconoció que estaba frente a la reina. "Su majestad, perdone mi falta de respeto". Este se arrodillo sobre una rodilla.

"Solo dime Elsa". Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, noto lo apuesto que era este joven, sintiendo que su corazón latía con mas rapidez.

"Soy Kristoff". Este le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

Elsa dudó por un segundo, tal vez solo necesitaba de algo de compañía que no la acusara de brujería o la llamara monstruo, así que le devolvió la sonrisa a Kristoff y le tomo la mano, claro que con su mano que tenia el guante.

"Bueno su maj- digo Elsa". Tosió incómodamente. Elsa dejo escapar una pequeña risita y sonrió genuinamente a Kristoff, ninguno de los dos notó que la tormenta se detuvo. "Lo decía en serio es muy peligroso estar en medio de una tormenta de nieve". Añadió.

"Lo mismo debería decir de ti". Dijo ella con ironía.

"Estaba aquí por la recolección…". Respondió Kristoff.

"Recolección?. Dijo Elsa confundida.

"De hielo". Kristoff añadió. Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento.

"Fue un placer conocerte Kristoff pero en realidad tengo que irme a la montaña del norte". Retomando su camino hasta que Kristoff la detuvo de nuevo.

"Yo voy contigo". Tomando su mano. "Es muy peligroso".

"Pero no será necesario….". Kristoff la miro escéptico. "No dejaras que vaya sola verdad?. El solo la miro negando con la cabeza. "Esta bien, vamos". Kristoff le sonrió y la llevo a su trineo.

• • •

"Su maj- digo Elsa, esto va a ser mas difícil". Dijo Kristoff. "Elsa el es Sven". Señalando a un reno y a ella. "Sven ella es Elsa".

"Encantada de conocerte Sven". Dijo en voz baja hablando directamente con el reno.

Conmovido por las palabras de Elsa, con su amigo reno, Kristoff usó su mejor voz de Sven.

"Hola Elsa". Hablando por su amigo. "Siento que Kristoff te haya asustado hace rato".

Sven se acerco a ella y le lamio el rostro a Elsa en señal de bienvenida. Elsa se limpio la cara ante la entusiasta bienvenida. Kristoff rio en voz baja ya que ahora que Elsa se había relajado.

"Vaya Sven sabe como hacerte reír". Bromeo, sonriéndole. "Deberías reír más seguido, tienes una bella sonrisa".

"Gracias". Dijo Elsa sonrojada. Ambos subieron al trineo, rápidamente hacia la montaña.

• • •

"Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió para que huyeras de tu propia fiesta de coronación?". Pregunto Kristoff.

"Bueno, no se por donde pensar". Dijo ella duditativa. "Todo empezó cuando mi hermana se comprometió con un chico que acaba de conocer". Elsa explicó.

"Se comprometió con alguien que acababa de conocer?". Kristoff sorprendido, Elsa asintió. "No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso".

Elsa asintió dando un suspiro de alivio estaba feliz de que no solo Klaus pensara igual que ella.

"Asi que yo…." . Continuo Elsa, hasta que Kristoff tapo su boca, noto que Sven se había detenido, Kristoff miro a su alrededor. "Que es lo que…?".

"Deja de hablar". El tomo la linterna y para verificar que algo no los acechara. Hasta que pudo ver ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, el inmediatamente tomo las riendas de Sven. "Vamos Sven, Vamos!". Dicho esto Sven corrió a toda prisa.

"Que pasa?". Sujetándose mas fuerte de trineo, pero sintió el frio salir de sus dedos así que puso su mano enguantada debajo de esta.

"Lobos". Respondió el.

_"Por que tenia que ser lobos"_. Penso volteando hacia atrás.

Kristoff buscaba algo entre sus cosas hasta que saco un palo y le prendio fuego con la linterna.

"Déjame ayudar". Dijo Elsa seria.

"No! Solo no te caigas y no vomites". Dijo este.

"¿Por qué no?". Dijo ella confundida.

"Dije que te llevaria segura a la montaña del norte y eso hare!". Dijo Kristoff.

"Cuidado!". Grito ella antes de tomar el laúd de Kristoff, golpeando un lobo que iba atacar a Kristoff, pero otro lo alcanzo sacándolo del trineo. Kristoff se sujeto de una soga. "Kristoff, agáchate!". Dijo esto antes prenderle fuego a las cosas que llevaba en el trineo y las arrojara a los lobos.

"Casi me prendes fuego". Kristoff sujetándose mas fuerte de la soga.

"Pero no lo hice!". Ayudándolo a subir. "Oh no!. Volteando adelante, un barranco de al menos 30 metros de altura.

"Tenemos que saltar!". Cargo a Elsa lanzándola hacia Sven, el reno salto con ella. Pero Kristoff no pudo saltar a tiempo al reno, desabrochó el arnés de Sven del trineo. "Prepárate para saltar Sven!". Llamó, y miró por encima del hombro, la manada de lobos que iban tras ellos, el trineo aun no se detenía y el no había saltado hacia Sven.

El reno dio un gran salto cruzando fácilmente el barranco, Kristoff apenas pudo saltar del trineo, el pudo agarrarse por el borde y vio, con una mueca de dolor el trineo totalmente destruido.

"Acababa de pagarlo". Viendo lo que quedaba prenderse en llamas. Hasta que tuvo la sensación de que resbalaba. "Uh-oh no, no, no!". Intentando sostenerse lo mas que podía, pero era inútil, hasta que un pico se engancho en el borde.

"Agárralo!". Elsa salvando de una gran caída a Kristoff. El obedeció. "Vamos Sven, tira, tira". Tirando de la soga junto con el reno, subiendo a Kristoff.

Ella se acerco a Kristoff para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Lo siento mucho". Dijo Elsa con la cabeza agachada. "Voy a sustituir tu trineo, lo prometo y todo había en él". Disculpándose. "Y entenderé si ya no quieres acompañarme". Dijo esto antes de seguir.

Sven se acerco a Kristoff, llamando su atención este volteo.

"Claro que ya no quiero acompañarla". Sentándose. Sven le dio una mirada triste. "Todo este asunto acaba de arruinarme, como para ayudar a otro nunca mas".

"Morira si se va sola". Imitando la voz de Sven, el reno lo seguía mirando triste.

"Pero yo ...". Intento Decir Kristoff.

"Pero prometiste llevarla a salvo a la montaña del norte". Imitando la voz de Sven. Solo pudo ver que su amigo aun tenía esos ojos de cachorro.

Kristoff iba a protestar pero sin dudarlo cambio de opinión. "Esta bien iré". Poniéndose de pie. "Espera, vamos contigo". Llamó.

"Lo harán?". Preguntó Elsa deteniéndose. El y Sven fueron junto a ella.

Kristoff le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Elsa, que ella correspondió también, antes que los tres retomaran su camino.

**Eso es todo por este capitulo, el siguiente lo subire el lunes de la proxima semana, por la semana de examenes. Gracias por sus reviews. Comenten. PD: Clau, yo también fui a ver la peli por Elsa y Kristoff, pero cuando terminó no se me dieron ganas de estrangular al que estaba junto a mi, y esa era mi prima, jajaja!, ellos son PERFECTOS JUNTOS, que les pasó a los de disney, gracias por tus palabras a ti y a los demás lectores. Nos leemos. n.n**


	8. Este no es un capítulo nuevo

**Hola que tal su semana, aun no tengo listo el capitulo 8, me quede en la parte mas importante y esto lo quiero dejar a opinion de ustedes. **

**En que idioma debo poner Let It Go, como me encanta esa cancion tanto en cualquier idioma, no puedo decidir cual me gusta, AMO todas las versiones. **

**Let It Go de Idina Menzel **

**Libre Soy de Carmen Sarahí **

**La dejara en 3 o mas con la version italiana All' Alba Sorgerò o la portugués brasileño Livre Estou. AMO esa cancion bueno ya lo dije antes, no puedo dejar de cantarla en ingles, español o italiano. El capitulo 8 lo tendre listo a mas tardar mañana. Gracias por sus reviews. n.n. Comenten. Nos leemos. n.n**


	9. Palacio de Hielo

**Hola que tal como han estado, tengo listo el nuevo capitulo, este es mi parte favorita de la peli, con unos pequeños cambios que le hice, como no tenia mucho tiempo de poner la votacion en que idioma escribir Let It Go, solo ayer tuve tiempo para hacerlo y gracias a los respondieron, les tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo. **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Llevaban horas en el bosque, Elsa se habia disculpado por decima vez con Kristoff por lo que habian pasado, el le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Y bien?". Dijo Kristoff aclarando su garganta.

"Uhm?. Elsa estaba confundida a lo que Kristoff intentaba decirle.

"Que pasó luego de que tu hermana se comprometiera". Dijo el.

"Bueno yo rechace su bendicion en matrimonio". Elsa explicó. " Que más puedo decir Mi hermana se molestó, comenzamos a discutir y luego todo salió mal".

"Y que fue lo que salió mal?". Preguntó Kristoff.

"_Finalmente…. Tendre que decirle_". Elsa pensó. "_de todas formas lo sabrá_".

Respiro hondo y miro a Kristoff a los ojos.

"Prometeme que no te asustarás, algunos me llamaron monstruo, por lo que te voy a enseñar".

"_Quien llamaria monstruo a tan hermosa…". _Penso él. "Q_ue es lo que estoy pensando". _Reprendiendose a si mismo. "_Pero hay que admitir que se ve más bella que cuando la conoci en el valle hace años"._ Pensó el, asintiendo. "De acuerdo, lo prometo". Respondio.

Elsa sonrio en señal de agradecimiento y con un movimiento de su muñeca, ella llamó a la nieve para formar en 3 pequeños montículos y fue incluso capaz de conjurar dos barras para los brazos, tres botones de carbón y algunas ramitas para el cabello.

• • •

Miro hacia Kristoff muy sorprendido.

"Por favor no te asustes". Ella hizo una mueca.

El abrio su boca lentamente.

"Eso fue…". Dijo Kristoff en voz baja. " Eso fue asombroso!". Sonrió y mirando a Elsa con admiracion.

"Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien lo ve como un don ademas de mi tío y mi mejor amigo". Elsa dijo con una sonrisa.

Kristoff se echo a reir. "Quien no lo haria".

" Asi tu eres esa niña en el valle de la roca viva que vi hace años?". Preguntó.

"Espera que?". Dijo Elsa cuando de repente recordo a un niño de su misma edad en el valle. "Tu estabas ahí, sabias lo de mis poderes ?".

"Si, desde ese dia lo supe y gracias a eso pude encontrar una familia". Kristoff le dio una sonrisa calida.

Elsa no sabia que decir a esto, o sea gracias a ella Kristoff habia encontrado una familia que lo cuidara y amara eso significaba que la familia de Kristoff eran los trolls.

• • •

_Una hora después _

Ellos habian llegado a base de la montaña del norte

"Aqui estamos!" Kristoff extendió sus brazos de manera espectacular y se volvió para mirar a su alrededor. "La Montaña del Norte.".

Elsa miró a su alrededor con energía antes de asentir. "Estamos subiendo," dijo ella.

Kristoff parpadeó. "Espera, ¿qué?"

Pero la reina ya se estaba moviendo por la ladera, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. "Hey, su M - Elsa, espera!"

Pero ella no lo escuchó, solo pensaba en lo que habia pasado en la fiesta, la discusion con Anna ella no entendio porque fueron separadas de niñas, solo fue para protegerla, la razon del que haya rechazado su bendicion en matrimonio fue para protegerla de que se casara con un extraño, y la reaccion que habria tenido Adrian si hubiera estado presente cuando esto pasó, lo mas probable que habria roto el corazon de su mejor amigo, confiaba en el plenamente y sabia que el cuidaria a su hermana. Ademas de que Klaus se habia encargado de cuidarla desde que sus padres murieron, el la amaba a ella y a su hermana, estuvo alli cada vez que lo necesito el junto con Adrian.

"_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,  
No hay huellas que seguir  
En la soledad un reino,  
Y la reina vive en mi"_

Kristoff la siguió oyendo su su canto triste, lo que el no sabia era que Elsa estuvo encerrada en su habitacion por 13 años.

"_No estas sola, siempre estare cuando me necesites_". Pensó Kristoff.

"_El viento ruge  
y ahí tormenta en mi interior,  
una tempestad que de mi salio"_

Ella podia sentir su poder salia a gritos, todos esos años de encierro todo lo que pasó.

"_Lo que ahí en ti, no dejes ver,  
Buena chica tu siempre debes ser  
No has de abrir tu corazón…  
Pues ya se abrió…"_

Cantó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se quito su guante y lanzandolo a la distancia.

Kristoff corrió tras ella estuvo a punto de tropezar con el polvo blanco dos veces salió disparado hacia arriba.

"Elsa?". el se detuvo de repente y admirando la vista delante de él.

"_Libre soy, Libre soy  
No puedo ocultarlo mas…  
Libre soy, Libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
¡Que mas da!  
No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frio es parte también de mi"_

Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras se desabrochó su capa sin importarle ya que se fue volando a quién sabe dónde.

"_Mirando a la distancia,  
Pequeño todo es.  
Y los miedos que me ataban  
Muy lejos los deje…"_

"_Voy a probar que puedo hacer,  
Sin limitar mi proceder.  
Ni mal ni bien obedecer  
Jamás…"_

• • •

Kristoff miro que ella caminaba mas rapido por la montaña hasta vio a Elsa creando una escalera de nieve. En realidad, no se veía muy fuerte pero se acercó lentamente, poniendo tentativamente un pie en ella para probar su fuerza. Al igual que cuando se congelaron los fiordos debajo de sus pies con el fin de apoyarla, la escalera de la nieve ahora se congeló completamente en hielo sólido. Sonriendo, Elsa subió corriendo las escaleras.

"_Libre soy, Libre soy  
El viento me abrazara  
Libre soy, libre soy  
No me vere llorar"_

Mirando con asombro, ya que creció y se solidificó en una escalera completa con barandillas y soportes decorativos.

El miró con asombro poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la escalera se sorprendio que el era hielo solido estaba impecable, Subió corriendo las escaleras y casi se estrelló contra la propia reina.

"_Firme asi, me quedo aquí  
Gran tormenta habrá…"_

Ella pisoteó el suelo. Desde el pie se extendido un copo de nieve grande de hielo que se extendió a crear un piso sólido. Kristoff solo miraba sonreír y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hasta que oyo a Sven riendose de el, estaba apunto de decirle algo a su amigo hasta que sentir el suelo debajo de él subia lentamente hacia el cielo.

Barreras de hielo impecables levantaron y por encima de él más rápido de lo que podía haber imaginado. Ella formó paredes, puertas y arcos formados en hielo.

"_Por viento y tierra  
mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada  
En fragmento romperá.  
Ideas nuevas pronto  
cristalizaré.."_

Él lanzó una mirada de asombro a Elsa, al parecer Gran Pabbie tenia razon hay belleza en la magia de Elsa, el podia verlo por ser un recolector de hielo. Movido por la belleza que forma alrededor de ella, por ultimo creó un gran candelabro adornado para colgando en el centro del palacio. Se quitó la corona, ya no la necesitaba, y la tiró

_"No volvere Jamas  
no queda nada atras..._

_Libre soy, libre soy  
surgire como le despertar  
Libre soy, Libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal"_

• • •

Elsa se soltó el cabello y dejando que cuelgue hacia abajo en una trenza. Su nuevo peinado no del todo a juego su traje, Elsa dejó su magia consume su vestido de coronación y dejó un vestido nuevo en su lugar. Su vestido era ligero, hecho de hielo brillante, tenía una hendidura por encima de la rodilla derecha y con una larga capa de hielo tan pura que estuvo a punto de ver a través de ella.

Por el momento Kristoff volvió su atención de nuevo a ella y se sonrojó a más no poder. _"Se ve mas bella que nunca"._ Pensó.

"_Firme asi, a la luz del sol...  
gran tormenta habra  
El frio es parte tambien de mi."_

Elsa cerró de golpe la puerta del balcón, volteandose con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Ella estaba cara a cara con un Kristoff sonrojado.

"Tú ... has construido un palacio". Balbuceó.

Elsa asintió, sonrojándose."S-sí."

"Es ... es increíble!" -exclamó, riendo. "Nunca pensé que el hielo tan impecable, tan perfecto." Mirando a Elsa a los ojos. "Tus poderes son un don, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te diga lo contrario."

Ella sonrió genuinamente en él. "Gracias". Sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Asi que te quedaras aquí?. Dijo Kristoff, ella solo asintió. "Lo mas seguro que alguien estará buscándote".

Elsa recordó que si alguien saldría a buscarla, esa seria Anna y si ella la intentara buscar sola por el bosque solo Adrian que la perseguiría sin dudarlo. "Anna! Adrian!."

El sabia que si la hermana menor de Elsa fuera a buscarla ella no correría ningún peligro, después de todo es su hermana, pero con el que Elsa había mencionado de ultimo, se sorprendió. _"Adrian"._ Pensó_. "No lo he visto hace un año, tal vez no sea la misma persona" _

• • •

Anna cabalgó por dos metros de nieve, que se estaba convirtiendo en más y más como la tormenta que su hermana había creado hacía estragos en Arendelle. Los copos de nieve cayeron en el cabello, por lo que el único rayo de color blanco en el que se vea no tan solo.

"Elsa!" gritó al bosque, temblando y lamentando su decisión de entrar conn tan sólo su vestido, "Soy yo, Anna! Tu hermana que no quiso hacerte congelar el verano!"

"Lo siento, esto es todo es mi culpa!" . Ella seguía gritando mucho tiempo después, con ninguna señal de la reina. Tenía su caballo no ha sido una buena raza noruega probablemente no habría siguió adelante por el tiempo que tenía.

Se frotó el cuello de su caballo con cariño y le dijo a ella, "Por supuesto, nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella me había contado su secreto, ... lo que es un poco -Ay!"

Su caballo se encabritó, relinchando en alarma. Anna trató de agarrarse pero el frío le había entumecido tanto que salió volando, aterrizando en un banco de nieve.

"¡Espera! ¡No! espera!" observaba impotente cómo su caballo se escapó, asustado por alguna razón.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Sólo el susurro de unas hojas de un arbusto, pero ¿cómo puede algo tan pequeño asustado a su caballo tanto? Por una fracción de segundo le pareció oír una risa, pero es probable que sólo el viento.

"O tal vez sólo un conejo," Anna sacudio la nieve de su vestido.

La princesa caminó, sin aliento, a la cima de una colina, abrazando sus lados y maldiciendo a cada partícula de nieve que su hermana llamó a esta tierra. Ella había estado quejando durante la última hora.

" Nieve…tenia que ser…nieve", resopló, llegando a la cima de la colina, "Ella podría haber tenido el poder de volar, el poder de hacerse invisible, pero _nop_ !. Quejandose. O tal vez ella podría haber tenido, el poder sobre la Tierra, como los trolls, o poder sobre… fuego_!_ " una sonrisa se puso en el rostro, uno habría pensado que la princesa acababa de ver una montaña de oro, pero no, era sólo el humo de una pequeña cabaña en la parte inferior del otro lado de la colina, al otro lado del arroyo. Cuando sintio que caia de donde estaba parada ella terminó tropezando y rodando por la colina, aterrizando en el frio arroyo.

"Por Dios! Ah ... ¿por qué ... me ...". Intento levantarse hasta que oyo algo que se acercaba, cuando un caballo se detuvo frente a ella."Ah!". Volvio a caer sentada al arroyo. El jinete se bajo de su caballo y dando un paso hacia Anna, este le extendio la mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo reconociendo a quien era este joven que tenia enfrente. " Adrian". Dijo ella sin aliento, este solo sonrio sacandola del arroyo.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo, y no pude evitar cantar mientras escribia como dije antes AMO esta canción, el siguiente sera cual será la reacción de Adrian sobre el compromiso de Anna con Hans. Gracias por sus reviews. Comenten. Nos leemos. n.n**


	10. Te Comprometiste con el Príncipe!

**Hola a todos, regreso con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo, después de la semana de examenes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Anna estaba sorprendida de que Adrian estuviera allí con ella, no es que le molestara la presencia de este sino al contrario, lo conocía desde que podía recordar y lo consideraba un gran chico y buen amigo pero por alguna razón siempre fue el mejor amigo de su hermana mayor. Adrian vestía un traje de invierno que consistía en una gruesa túnica roja, una banda negra atada a la cintura por dentro llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones gruesos del mismo color, botas de piel, un gorro y guantes que hacían juego con la túnica. Tenia que admitir que se veía muy apuesto con un traje de recolector de hielo.

"Gracias por ayudarme Adrian". Dijo Anna soltando la mano de este. " Pero porque me seguiste?". Preguntó, sintiendo que su vestido se congelaba.

"No dejare que vayas tu sola por Elsie". Respondió, dándole una señal para ayudarla a subir a su caballo. "Te ayudaré...", dijo Adrian lentamente, mordiéndose el labio.

"En serio, me ayudaras, Lo harás? Grandioso!" Anna sonrió, "Gracias, Adrian!".

"Iremos al amanecer". Dijo el.

"Nos vamos ahora... Por favor". Dándole una mirada suplicante a este.

El se sonrojo ligeramente, por suerte Anna no lo notó.

"No Anna es muy peligroso viajar de noche por el bosque". Dijo Adrian resintiendo la mirada de Anna.

"Q-que pasara con Elsa tenemos que ir por ella". Dijo Anna preocupada.

"Se que Elsie estará bien". El dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Y como lo sabes?". Pregunto ella.

"Ella es una chica fuerte, que no se da por vencida por nada". Dijo Adrian, tenia fe que no le pasaría nada a su mejor amiga. "Además ella me matara si algo te sucediera". Viéndola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente por eso, nunca había estado tan cerca de Adrian ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

"Creo que tu vestido se congelará, te resfriaras sino te cambias". Mirando vestido de Anna.

" De donde voy a sacar otro vestido?". Pregunto ella.

"Descuida lo tengo todo cubierto, excepto que no traje un trineo para este viaje". Respondió. "Solo tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde te puedas cambiar ese vestido y donde pasar la noche". Dijo esto ultimo le hizo una señal a su caballo para que caminara. "Vamos Max". Ella casi había olvidado como se llamaba el caballo de Adrian, este era un fiordo noruego blanco, el padre de Adrian se lo había obsequiado en su sexto cumpleaños.

• • •

Se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña, pero para el momento en que llegaron a las escaleras, Anna iba a bajar del caballo hasta que Adrian la tomo en sus brazos.

"Umm… Adrian porque me estas cargando?". Preguntó ella.

"Tu vestido se congeló y por lo que veo tendrás problemas para caminar". Respondió.

"Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario". Dijo Anna apenada.

"Insisto". Dijo Adrian. Subiendo las escaleras abrió la puerta con el pie.

Era una pequeña tienda, ambos vieron que la mayoría de las cosas en las estanterías era más orientada al verano. Sí, era la temporada, pero eso no era lo que estaban buscando en ese momento.

"Oohoo!"

Adrian casi suelta a Anna del susto. Pudieron ver a un hombre alto y barbudo sentado serenamente detrás del mostrador.

"Hola", dijo Anna.

"Gran venta de verano! Todo 50% de descuento debido a las condiciones del clima inesperado". El habló en un acento fuerte.

"Oh, muy bien, pero en realidad...necesitamos un trineo". Hablo Adrian esta vez.

"Eso esta en nuestro departamento de invierno, ja!". Hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la tienda, a un hermoso trineo de nogal. " Necesitan algo más?"

"Por cierto… Usted ha visto a nadie más en la tormenta? No sé, alguien como la Reina, tal vez?". Bajando de los brazos de Adrian, mientras el iba a ver las en que condiciones estaba el trineo.

"Ustedes son lo suficientemente locos como para estar fuera en la tormenta y un joven recolector de hielo que estuvo aquí hace horas".

" Sabe de donde proviene toda esta nieve?". Pregunto Adrian acercándose al mostrador con un arnés.

"La montaña del norte".

"_La montaña del Norte... __ah__!"_Anna sintió una chispa de emoción. La fuente, entonces. "_Elsa"_.

"Son 60 por el trineo y el arnés". Dijo el dueño, Adrian le pago sin discusiones. " Quieren algo mas?". Preguntó.

" Ummm… si necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche". Dijo Adrian.

"Pueden quedarse en el cobertizo". Dijo Oaken. " Como algo extra para que la feliz pareja disfrute de su noche de bodas, pueden pasar al sauna de Oaken, Ja!". Saludó a algunas personas en una habitación de junto. "Oohoo! Hola familia!".

"Oohoo!" Varias voces llaman como ellos le devolvieron el saludo. Adrian le devolvió el saludo con torpeza.

"G-gracias, pero nosotros no somos pareja". Dijo Anna algo apenada.

"Gracias pero solo queremos el trineo y donde dormir". Tomando en brazos a Anna de nuevo.

• • •

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigió a un pequeño cobertizo que estaba medio enterrado en la nieve, sin antes de llamar a su caballo.

"Max". Llamó.

Le hizo entrar en el pequeño cobertizo. Max se sentó al lado de un gran montículo de heno, encendió una linterna y sacando de las cosas que llevaba consigo un vestido de invierno con una capa y botas, se las entrego a Anna.

"Iré por el trineo, para que puedas cambiarte tranquila". Dijo Adrian saliendo del cobertizo, dándole privacidad a Anna.

• • •

No paso mucho tiempo Anna ya se cambiado de vestido se había hecho de nuevo el pelo en sus dos trenzas. Hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

"Puedo entrar?". Llamó Adrian desde afuera.

"Adelante, pasa". Respondió ella. Abriendo la puerta Adrian traía el trineo y un arnés.

Al entrar el se sorprendió al ver a Anna estaba mas hermosa, el se sonrojo demasiado tanto que ella lo notó.

" Te sucede algo?". Dijo Anna confundida. "Estas muy rojo?. Sentándose en el heno.

"S-solo es por frio, no es nada". Dijo el muy nervioso, dejando al arnés y el trineo a un lado, busco un par de mantas, pasándole una a ella. "Descansa saldremos mañana temprano". Acostándose en el heno. "Buenas noches Anna".

"Buenas noches Adrian". Acostándose en el heno. _"Espero que Hans pueda con cuidar el reino"_. Pensó, pero ella solo quería que su hermana volviera a casa sana y salva. _"Ojalá te encuentres bien Elsie"_. Pensó antes de conciliar el sueño.

Sueño de Anna

_Anna había podido arreglar las cosas con su hermana Elsa, ahora eran mas unidas tal como eran de niñas, Hans se había ganado el aprecio de su hermana él demostró el amor que sentía por Anna, así que Elsa al fin les dio su bendición para su matrimonio. _

_Cuando llego el día de su boda ella estaba emocionada porque se casaba con el amor de su vida, Anna vestía con un vestido de novia blanco de encaje, no podía ser mas perfecto Klaus se había encargado de llevarla hasta el altar, sin embargo fue mas difícil de convencerlo de que aceptara la relación de ella con Hans, Klaus era tan sobreprotector como su padre. Podía ver a los invitados de otros reinos incluyendo a los 12 hermanos de Hans, Elsa estaba en la primera fila su peinado había cambiado su cabello recogido una hermosa trenza que descansaba en el hombro izquierdo salvo por el flequillo y la corona, vestía con un bello vestido color lila con mangas largas con un corsé negro con dibujos y una capa similar a la de su madre, ella estaba junto a un joven alto rubio este vestía con una chaqueta negra, por dentro una camiseta azul un cinta roja a su cintura una corbata que hacia juego, pantalones azules y botas negras. Anna estaba confundida quien era este joven que estaba junto a Elsa nunca lo había visto antes al parecer era el novio de Elsa notando que este le tomo la mano a su hermana mayor. Hans la esperaba con una sonrisa con una chaqueta de blanca con diseños color rojo y dorado con una camiseta roja y una faja negra, pantalones blancos, botas negras, y un pañuelo color crema. _

_Cuando los dos llegaron Klaus abrazo con fuerza a Anna, la joven ya estaba por llorar pero el le sonrió para confortarla. Hans tomo su mano dando inicio a la ceremonia. _

_"Estamos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio, a la princesa Anna de Arendelle y al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur". Dijo el clérigo. "Princesa Anna de Arendelle aceptas al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur como su amado esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe". Mirando a Anna. _

_"Acepto". Respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Hasta que oyó al clérigo hacer la misma pregunta a su prometido._

_ "Y tu Sir Adrian Solberg aceptas a la Princesa Anna como su amada esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe". Dijo el clérigo. _

_Ella se quedo sin aliento porque la persona con quien se casaba no era Hans sino Adrian, y más cuando este respondió._

_"Acepto". Respondió Adrian con una sonrisa. _

_"Con el que se me confirió y con Dios como testigo, los declaro marido y mujer". El clérigo dio un paso hacia atrás. "Puede besar a la novia". _

_Adrian se acerco mas a Anna que aun seguía fuera de si, le quito el velo de la cara, unió sus labios con los de ella, era un beso lleno de amor y dulzura nunca imagino de el. _

_"Te amo". Dijo Adrian con unos ojos que reflejaban amor. _

Ella despertó jadeando mirando a su alrededor aun no amanecía, viendo a Adrian que dormía tranquilamente.

"Solo era un sueño". Suspirando aliviada volvió a dormirse.

• • •

A la mañana siguiente Adrian fue el primero en despertar miro a Anna que aun seguía dormida, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, hasta que oyó un pequeño ronquido. El no pudo evitar reírse eso bastó para despertarla.

"Adrian?". Se estremeció y gimió ella abriendo los ojos. "Ya amaneció?". Se sentó y se frotó los ojos, el solo asintió.

"Sabias que roncas". Dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Yo no ronco!" Anna protestó.

"Claro que lo haces es pequeño". Dijo el. "Pero es ronquido mas lindo que oído en mi vida". Dijo esto ultimo antes de salir con Max para engancharlo al trineo.

Ella no supo que decirle sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas, salió poco después del cobertizo Adrian la esperaba en el trineo, subió al trineo.

"Hora de irnos Max". Tirando de las riendas, Max corrió a toda velocidad. Yendo tan rápido pensó que llegarían a la montaña pronto. "Oye que fue lo que paso para que Elsie perdiera el control de sus poderes?".

"No estabas cuando paso". Pregunto Anna, el solo negó con la cabeza. "Oh, bueno todo fue mi culpa. Encogió los hombros. "Me comprometí con el príncipe Hans y se alteró solo porque… "Lo conocí, tu sabes, ese día".

Adrian quedo paralizado cuando escucho que Anna se comprometió con ese príncipe mimado, el sentía que algo dentro de el se rompía.

"Y entonces dijo que no bendeciría el matrimonio y yo…". Hasta que el la interrumpió.

"Espera, te comprometiste con el príncipe". Intento no sonar celoso pero sin éxito. "Pero lo acababas de conocer". Dijo con un semblante serio.

"Si, como sea yo me molesté y ella se molesto y ella trató de irse". Explicó ella. "Yo la agarré del guante" .

"Espera me estas diciendo que te comprometiste con ese príncipe mimado, alguien que acabas de conocer ese día". Dijo el molesto.

"Si pon atención". Replicó ella. "La cosa es que creí que la razón que usaba guantes todo el tiempo, pensé que tenia una manía con la suciedad".

Adrian puso los ojos en la derecha de nuevo, "¿Mis tíos nunca te advirtieron sobre los extraños?". Refiriéndose a los padres de Elsa y Anna.

"Sí...". Dijo ella mirando hacia abajo. "Pero Hans no es un extraño". Suspiró como una adolescente enamorada.

"Es así?". El arqueo una ceja.

"Así es.". Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

"¿Sabes algo de el?". Adrian no estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Estaba más que de acuerdo con Elsa. " Como se apellida?".

Anna dudó. " De las Islas del Sur?".

"Cual es su comida favorita?". Preguntó el.

"Sandwiches". Respondió Anna.

"Como se llama su mejor amigo". Continuo el con el interrogatorio.

"Probablemente John". Dijo ella.

"Color de ojos?"

"De ensueño". Dijo ella suspirando.

"La talla del pie?".

"La talla del pie no importa".

"Has estado en la mesa con el"

"Que tal si odias como come?". Con solo imaginarlo le pareció muy divertido. Adrian añadió en tono de broma en voz baja. " Que tal si odias que se pique la nariz?"

"Picar su nariz?". Miró sorprendida.

"Y luego lo coma". Adrian se burló.

"Disculpa pero el es un príncipe".

"Todos los hombres lo hacen". Dijo el como si nada.

"Ew, mira no importa. Asqueada. "Es amor verdadero". Cruzando los brazos, y Adrian levantó las cejas, sino que en realidad parecía creerlo.

"Lo siento Anna pero eso no suena como amor verdadero".

"También estas de acuerdo con Elsa, creo que siendo su mejor amigo lo estarías. Reprochó ella. "Tu eres un experto en el amor"

"No, pero tengo amigos que si lo son". El encogió de hombros.

"Tu tienes amigos que son expertos en el amor?". Pregunto. "No me lo creo".

"Claro que lo son". Respondió el.

• • •

Sus preguntas se detuvieron al pasar a través de una sección del bosque que había congelado de la manera más hermosa. Los árboles tenían bombillas de hielo en el extremo de cada rama y un río cercano tenido aparentemente congelado mediado de torrente. Las cosas entre los dos no eran tensas al ver la hermosa vista.

" Wow! no sabía que el invierno podría ser tan hermoso." Anna se maravilló de la escena.

"Elsie siempre hacia esto con su magia cuando éramos niños". Adrian recordando los momentos en que se divertía con ambas, Anna lo miro interrogante. "Te encantaba divertirte construyendo muñecos de nieve".

"Pero es tan blanco, tu sabes que tal un poco de color" Y vino una voz desde detrás de ellos. "Estaba pensando en algo de carmesí o turquesa… o amarillo… oh no amarillo no, amarillo en la nieve, Brrrr… no se vería bien".

* * *

**Creo que hasta aqui dejaré este capitulo, subire pronto el siguiente. Gracias sus reviews, a los que han agregado a favoritos mi fic, ya los que la siguen. Comenten. Nos leemos. n.n**


	11. Peleas de Nieve y Olaf

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza, tuve una larga y estresante semana, con los examenes, exposiciones; bueno cambiando de tema me llevo tiempo terminar este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Anna y Adrian bajaron del trineo miró a su alrededor para quien hablaba y sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña figura que estaba meneándose en el claro. Adrian parpadeó y viendo a un muñeco de nieve que estaba caminando hacia ellos. Cuando el muñeco de nieve.

Un pequeño muñeco de nieve, con ramas por brazos, pero sin nariz,. El se rió de su propia broma nieve amarilla. "Estoy en lo cierto?". Preguntó a Anna. "Aaaahhh!" Anna gritó. Nunca había visto un muñeco de nieve hablar antes, y el reaccionó rápidamente. Ella le dio una patada en la cabeza de bola de nieve, salió volando directo a Adrian.

"¡Hola!" dijo el muñeco de nieve.

"Das miedo" Adrian dijo a la cabeza. Él la lanzó a Anna.

"Yo no quiero!" Anna gritó, lanzando de nuevo a Adrian.

"Lo mismo digo!" Adrian llamó, arrojando la cabeza a ella.

"Por favor no me tiren!" la cabeza del muñeco de nieve declaró.

Adrian frunció el ceño ante Anna. "No lo hagas!"

El sonrió. "Vamos, es sólo una cabeza". Dijo.

"Muy bien" . El muñeco de nieve l dijo. "Eso fue un mal comienzo."

"Ew, ew! el cuerpo" Gritó Anna. Rápidamente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cuerpo, pero de alguna manera que aterrizó boca abajo y pegado de esa manera.

"¡Espera!". El muñeco de nieve, contemplando el mundo al revés a su alrededor. "Lo que estoy viendo en este momento? ¿Por qué están colgando de la tierra como murciélagos?". Adrian se acercó al muñeco de nieve.

"Muy bien," dijo. "Espera un segundo." Giró la cabeza por lo que ella estaba boca arriba.

"Oh, gracias!" el dijo.

"De nada", dijo Adrian, sonriendo al pequeño muñeco de nieve. Ahora Anna pensó que no era tan aterrador ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo correctamente.

"Ahora estoy perfecto", dijo el muñeco de nieve.

"Bueno, casi". Anna respondió sacando una zanahoria de las cosas que llevaban y la empujó a la cara del muñeco para darle una nariz. Empujó un poco demasiado con fuerza, sin embargo, y la zanahoria fue a la derecha a través de su cabeza.

"Oh, muy duro" Dijo Adrian.

"¡Lo siento! Yo-Yo estaba...". Anna tartamudeaba. Adrian se rió al ver a este lado de Anna que nunca había visto antes, se veía a Anna, Elsa y a el mismo cuando eran niños construyendo un muñeco de nieve. El muñeco de nieve se dio la vuelta. "Woo!".Exclamó. "Que subidón!".

• • •

Anna y Adrian se inclinaron hacia el. "¿Estás bien?" preguntaron.

A pesar de que sólo un punto de la zanahoria pequeña sobresalía por delante, era feliz. "¿Están bromeando?". Preguntó el. "Estoy de maravilla! Siempre he querido una nariz." Miró hacia abajo, bizco, en su nueva función. "Tan lindo, es como un pequeño unicornio bebé." Con otro empujón, Anna empujó la zanahoria de la parte posterior de la cabeza por lo que la nariz de zanahoria estaba en el lugar adecuado. "¿Qué? Hey! Whoa!" el muñeco de nieve gritó. "Me encanta aún más! Muy bien, vamos a empezar esta cosa." Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Hola a todos! Soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos." Abrió los brazos de ramita para un abrazo. Anna recordó el nombre.

"Olaf?". Se preguntó. Anna pensó por un momento. Recordó de nuevo el mismo recuerdo de ella construyendo un muñeco de nieve con Elsa y Adrian cuando eran niños. Elsa le había dado mismo nombre al muñeco de nieve. "Es cierto, Olaf". Dijo ella sonriendo recordando las peleas de nieve con su hermana Elsa y Adrian.

Olaf miró a Anna. "Y tu eres?"

"Oh, um… soy Anna " respondió.

"¿Y quién es el burro raro de por ahí?" Olaf preguntó.

"Ese es Max". Le dijo Anna.

"Uh-huh", dijo Olaf. "¿Y como se llama el caballo?"

"Max!" Anna dijo, riéndose de error de Olaf.

"Jaja! Muy gracioso Anna. Haciendo pucheros. No le hizo gracia, la sonrisa que tenía al dar Olaf la zanahoria se desvaneció.

Confundido, Olaf miró tanto Max y Adrian, pensando que tenían el mismo nombre. "Oh, está bien. Hace las cosas más fáciles para mí", dijo.

"Oh! Que bien, quien es buen chico". Dijo Olaf. Max se acercó al muñeco de nieve y trató de tomar un bocado de la nariz de zanahoria de Olaf. "Aww", dijo Olaf, riendo. "Míralo, tratando de besar a mi nariz." El sonrió al caballo. "Tu también me agradas!"

"Olaf, yo soy Adrian". Dijo el. " Éramos compañeros en las peleas de nieve, recuerdas?".

"Sí, ¿por qué?". Respondió.

"Olaf, Elsa te hizo?" Preguntó Anna.

"Sí, ¿por qué?". Respondió.

"¿Sabes dónde está?". Dijo Adrian, acercándose.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Olaf dijo, inocentemente ajeno a la línea de preguntas.

"¿Crees que nos pudiera mostrar el camino?" Anna preguntó, llena de esperanza.

"Sí, ¿por qué?". El muñeco de nieve preguntó de nuevo.

• • •

Adrian tomo un poco de nieve del suelo formando una bola y poniendo sus manos atrás ocultándola, sonrió maliciosamente. y al instante la golpeó en la cara por una bola de nieve. Limpiándolo de su cara, vio a Adrian silbando inocentemente. "Basta, Adrian!". Dijo Anna. "Concéntrate tenemos que encontrar a Elsa!" Se volvió hacia Elsa.

"Porque no divertirse en el camino mientras tanto". Dijo Adrian tomando otra bola de nieve.

"¿Por qué?" "Te voy a decir por qué", dijo Anna. "Necesitamos Elsa para traer de vuelta el verano".

"El verano?" Dijo Olaf. "Oh, yo no sé por qué, pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de verano y el sol, y todo caliente!"

Adrian enarcó las cejas. "¿En serio? Supongo que no tienes mucha experiencia con el calor." Olaf negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero a veces me gusta cerrar los ojos e imaginar seria el verano cuando llegara." Como Olaf seguía y seguía en todas las cosas maravillosas que ella puede hacer en verano, Adrian miró a Anna.

"Voy a decirle," susurró. Lo estaba matando a oír hablar de Olaf que el calor es la peor pesadilla de un muñeco de nieve.

"No te atrevas", Anna regañó a Adrian. No podía soportar la idea de arruinar el sueño de Olaf con la cruda realidad.

"Vamos traer de vuelta el verano!". Dijo Olaf saliendo de su sueño.

Adrian miro a Anna con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"No!, no te atrevas Adrian". Adivinando las intenciones de el.

"Demasiado tarde". Lanzándole la bola de nieve en el rostro de nuevo.

"Concéntrate pareces un niño". Ella regañó. "Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana".

"Lo se, es tan importante disfrutar del viaje, como llegar al destino". Dijo Adrian. "Y porque no nos divertimos con la nieve como antes". Dijo Adrian al muñeco de nieve.

"Eso suena maravilloso". Olaf respondió.

"P-pero que pasará con Elsa". Dijo ella.

"Vamos solo será una vez". Dijo el poniendo ojos de cachorro. Anna cruzo los brazos desviando la mirada. "No te arrepentirás".

"Esta bien, me convenciste". Respondió Anna, tomando un poco de nieve del suelo. "Pero que Olaf sea mi compañero".

"Trato hecho". Dijo el tomando mas nieve. "Me ayudaras con esto Max". Viendo a su caballo, este solo negó con la cabeza. "Si lo haces te daré avena extra cuando lleguemos a casa". El caballo relinchó feliz por eso.

• • •

Anna lo miro confundida como es que Max ayudaría a Adrian en una pelea de bolas de nieve, pero decidió no darle importancia.

"Olaf te puedes encargar de Max". Viendo al pequeño muñeco de nieve.

"Claro". Asintió feliz Olaf.

"Tuviste oportunidad, no te quejes cuando pierdas". Dijo ella sonriendo lanzándole una bola de nieve.

Adrian por suerte apenas pudo esquivarla. "Eso esta por verse". Dijo el corriendo a ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

"_Tengo que usar el entorno a mi favor y atacar cuando menos lo espere, 1, 2,3…". _Pensó el. "Ahora". Salió de su escondite para que lanzaran otra bola de nieve justo en la cara.

"Eres pésimo con los ataques sorpresa" dijo Anna burlándose.

Adrian se quito la nieve de cara. "Nunca es tarde para aprender". Antes de perseguir a Anna.

• • •

Los dos parecían niños de 6 años, Anna no se había divertido en la nieve por años, no desde que ella y su hermana fueron separadas. El la persiguió hasta que ella estaba agotada o eso el lo que Adrian pensó. Ella arrojo la bola de nieve en un árbol que estaba completamente cubierto de nieve

"Creo que gané Anna". Sonriendo triunfante, viendo que ella dejo de correr.

"Eso es lo que tu crees". Dijo Anna con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, señalando arriba. El miro arriba de el.

" Uh-oh!. Fue todo lo que logro decir antes que le cayera toda la nieve encima.

"Te rindes". Dijo Anna acercándose a el.

"Uhmmmhmh!". Era todo lo que podía decir al estar debajo de toda esa nieve.

"No te entiendo?". Dijo Anna.

"Uhmmmhmh!". Dijo de nuevo.

"Que?". Dijo Anna confundida.

El saco una de sus manos y le hizo una seña para que se acercara más, Anna confiada se acercó más, lo que fue un error porque Adrian la atrapo por sorpresa quedando el arriba de ella.

" Que decías del ataque sorpresa?". Dijo el sujetando los brazos de Anna para que no se soltara.

"Hey, eso es trampa!". Respondió ella tratando de liberarse.

"Todo vale en el amor y la guerra". Dijo el sonriendo triunfante. "Ahora que le haremos al perdedor".

"No! No lo hagas". Rogó sabiendo lo que el estaba pensando.

" Tienes cosquillas?". Preguntó el.

"No". Respondió. _" Piensa, piensa que hago?"_. Pensó. "Max por favor no te comas la nariz de Olaf".

Adrian volteo a ver a su caballo quien trataba de comerse la nariz de zanahoria de Olaf. Este descuido basto para que Anna se liberara de su agarre y sus papeles se invirtiera.

"Veamos en que estábamos". Ahora ella era la que estaba arriba. " Te rindes?".

"Sabes que no lo hare". Respondió el arqueando una ceja.

"Entonces tendré que obligarte". Dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa, puso sus manos a los costados.

"N-no, no, no, no, Anna no te atrevas a hacer eso". Rogó el. Luego ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. " Jajajajajajajajajajaja!.

"Te rendirás". Volvió a preguntar ella sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

"Jajajajaja! No, jajajaja!. Esto lo que pudo decir con el ataque de risa que tenia.

"Te rendirás, de lo contrario no voy a detenerme si no lo haces". Amenazo sin detenerse.

"Jajajajaja!". Con el ataque de risa no tenia fuerzas como para quitarse a Anna de encima. " Lo ha- jajajajaja, lo haré jajajaja, solo detente, jajajajaja!. Ya no podía mas con eso ya le dolía el estomago de tanto de reírse.

"Te dije que perderías". Dijo Anna dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

"Solo fue suerte". Dijo Adrian excusándose.

"Como digas". Dijo Anna con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"No me divertía así en años". Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

"Yo tampoco, quiero que así sea siempre cuando Elsie regrese". Dijo Anna.

"Te prometo que cuando todo esto se resuelva, nos divertiremos como antes. Dijo el.

"Lo prometes". Pregunto ella.

"Si, tu, Elsie, y yo todo será como antes". El asintió.

• • •

Anna había olvidado la posición en la que estaban.

"A- Anna podrías quitarte de encima, por favor". Dijo Adrian con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Ella reacciono al ver que todavía estaba sobre Adrian, sonrojándose intensamente. " L- lo siento, lo había olvidado". Levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a levantar a Adrian.

" Hey! Tranquila no te preocupes". Dijo el mientras limpiaba la nieve de su traje. "Tienes hambre?". Pregunto.

"Uh-huh". Ella asintió.

Los dos se fueron al trineo, por algo de comer y Max aun seguía tratando de comer la nariz de zanahoria de Olaf.

"Oye Max tengo algo mejor que una zanahoria". Dijo Adrian sacando un par de manzanas llamó la atención del caballo. Le dio las 2 manzanas dejando a Olaf con su nariz. Y para el y Anna 2 croissant y algo para beber.

"Max y yo ya somos buenos amigos". Dijo Olaf inocentemente, acercándose Max.

"Parece que ya se llevan bien". Dijo Anna dándole una mordida al croissant viendo que Max se mostraba más amistoso con Olaf.

"Alguien encontró a un nuevo amigo". Dijo Adrian viendo a Olaf acariciando la cabeza de Max.

Ambos subieron al trineo, fijando su atención el Olaf.

"Así que vamos! Vamos traer de vuelta el verano". Dijo Olaf muy contento, subió con ellos al trineo.

"Voy a decirle". Adrian susurró. Sabiendo que eso significaría el fin de Olaf.

"No te atrevas". Anna regañó a Adrian de nuevo.

"Pero alguien tiene que decirle". Adrian murmuró. Tomando las riendas del trineo continuando su búsqueda.

* * *

**Creo que eso es todo por este capítulo, el siguiente estará listo como el próximo domingo. Gracias por sus reviews. Comenten. Nos leemos. n.n**


	12. Me concederías este baile?

**Hola que tal su semana, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demorarme tanto en actualizar, Sky Blue tenías razón ahora en este momento me siento como Olaf en el verano, siento que me derrito con la calor, bueno cambiando de tema les tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo. **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y si asi fuera Kristoff y Elsa se hubieran enamorado y casado y tambien Hans no hubiera quedado vivo. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Kristoff estaba pensativo al escuchar la mención de Adrian, no sabía si se trataba de la misma persona, como Elsa le había dado a entender su mejor amigo, posiblemente sea el mismo Adrian.

FlashBack

_Era una noche de invierno un joven de 16 años rubio, este iba con un reno su mejor amigo o mejor dicho hermano, iban de camino a Arendelle después de la recolección de hielo. Algo lo detuvo cuando escuchó el relincho de un caballo no muy lejos de donde estaban. _

_"Que rayos pasa?". Pregunto el joven al reno. _

_"No lo se Kristoff, seguro alguien tiene un paseo nocturno por el bosque". Dijo el fingiendo la voz del reno. _

_Se escucho al caballo de nuevo para luego escuchar algo más. _

_" AYUDA!". Se escucho la voz de alguien en peligro. _

_Kristoff sin pensarlo tomo un pico que traía y una daga, salió rápidamente del trineo a donde oían los gritos de ayuda, se encontró con un joven de 14 años pelirrojo que peleaba contra una manada de lobos. Este joven estaba malherido y casi no podía defenderse, así que Kristoff atacó a los lobos. Gracias a los resultados que tenia por la recolección de hielo pudo con todos ellos. Cuando el joven se derrumbó en el suelo, el caballo aun seguía alterado Kristoff se acercó para calmarlo y revisar al joven descubriendo que aun estaba con vida, lo levantó con cuidado llevándolo al trineo para examinar sus heridas. _

_Sacó del bolso una de sus camisas de repuesto, rasgó una tira __larga de tela de la parte inferior vendando sus heridas, él decidió que seria mejor llevarlo con su familia para que sus heridas sanaran más rápido. Indicándole a Sven donde tenían que ir. _

"_Vamos Sven". Dijo Kristoff tomando las riendas del trineo. El reno obedeció y el caballo de este joven los siguió también. El se preguntaba que era lo que este joven hacia en el bosque solo con su caballo y sin nada con que defenderse. Hasta un quejido de dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

"_Don-donde estoy?. El joven despertando aun adolorido. _

"_No esfuerces estás herido". Dijo Kristoff. _

" _A Donde… me llevas?". Volvió a preguntar el joven. _

"_Te llevaré con mi familia". Respondió Kristoff, este solo lo miró confundido. "Ellos pueden ayudar a que tus heridas sanen rápidamente". Añadió. _

"_Quisiera saber el nombre a quien le debo mi vida". Dijo el joven. _

"_Soy Kristoff Bjorgman". Respondió. _

"_Yo soy Adrian Solberg". Dijo este presentándose con dificultad._

"_Adrian Solberg?". Preguntó, el joven solo asintió. "Si Eres el hijo de Sir Klaus, que hacías en el bosque es muy peligroso si no tienes nada con que defenderte". _

"_Siempre he tenido un amor por la nieve y el hielo desde que era pequeño". Dijo Adrian. "Solo estaba disfrutando de un paseo en el bosque, Salí de casa de prisa que olvidé traer mi espada". Añadió. _

" _De verdad?". Dijo Kristoff arqueando una ceja, Adrian solo asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también amo el hielo y la nieve, siempre he pensado que el hielo es mi vida". _

"_Wow! el y Elsie se llevarían bastante bien". Pensó Adrian. "Eres igual a mi mejor amiga Elsie, cuando era pequeña". _

"_Hablas de la princesa?". Preguntó Kristoff. _

"_Si, Ow!". Respondió Adrian, haciendo una mueca de dolor. _

"_La princesa Elsa, me pregunto como será ahora después de tanto tiempo". Pensó Kristoff, sonrojándose ligeramente, sin que Adrian lo notara. "Ya llegaremos, al valle de la roca viva para que puedas sanar". _

"_Otra vez gracias Kristoff por salvarnos, a Max y a mi". Refiriéndose a su caballo. "Desde ahora seremos amigos". Extendiéndole la mano. _

_Kristoff dudó por un segundo, era buena idea si tenia un amigo, claro tenia a Sven pero el reno era mas como un hermano que como amigo, los trolls eran su familia le dieron el amor y cuidados que no tuvo antes de conocerlos, todo fue gracias a la princesa Elsa cuando siguió el rastro de hielo aquella noche, además no tenia un solo amigo humano, tal vez era hora de comenzar. _

"_Es una promesa". Dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa Tomando la mano. _

_Fin Flashback _

_• • •_

Ya había anochecido Elsa miraba confundida a Kristoff desde que hablo de su mejor amigo estaba muy callado, ella decidió hacer algo por Kristoff. Respirando profundamente, Elsa reunió la magia en sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo La magia se retorció y creció hasta que creó un trineo. Si pudo crear un palacio de hielo seria más fácil crear un trineo.

"Crees que le guste Sven". Dijo Elsa acercándose al reno.

El reno como respuesta lamió su cara. "Tomaré eso como un si". Dijo ella con una sonrisa limpiándose la cara, caminando hacia Kristoff.

"Um, Kristoff estas bien?". Por fin le pregunto Elsa después de haberlo visto un buen rato

"Eh?". Fue lo que pudo articular Kristoff**. **"si es-estoy bien". Al fin respondió. "Por que preguntas".

"Es que hace rato estabas muy callado". Dijo Ella. " No dije algo malo verdad?".

"N-no, no es nada descuida". Dijo Kristoff un poco nervioso.

"Esta bien, hice algo para ti". Dijo Elsa, caminando hacia el trineo. "Se que no es mucho, después de lo que le pasó a tu trineo".

"Dime que no estoy muerto y estoy en el cielo". Dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa admirando el trineo.

"Te gusta?". Elsa estaba confundida.

"Hiciste para mi un trineo hecho de hielo puro, en un palacio de hielo, me encanta". Dijo Kristoff conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría. "Quiero llorar".

"Hazlo, no te juzgaré". Dijo ella con una sonrisa poniendo su mano el hombro de Kristoff. Cuando su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado a través de la habitación. Avergonzada, cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago.

Kristoff sin decir palabra busco algo en su bolso saco dos pequeños bultos le dio uno a ella. Elsa desenvolvió encontrar un pequeño manojo de zanahorias y un poco de pan.

"Gracias". Dijo ella dando un pequeño mordisco a una de las zanahorias.

"De nada". Dijo Kristoff dándole una zanahoria a Sven. Y tomando una para si. _"No competiré zanahorias con Sven enfrente de Elsa"_. Pensó.

Mientras comían, hubo un silencio cómodo en el ambiente, los no eran muy comunicativos que digamos, Elsa no había tenido compañía de alguien que no fuera su familia por años y Kristoff no había tenido una interacción real con alguien desde hace un año. Ambos estaban cansados ya que ninguno de los dos había dormido en 24 horas.

"Buenas noches Kristoff, Sven". Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

"Buenas noches Elsa". Dijo Kristoff fingiendo la voz de Sven.

"Descansa su maj- ". Kristoff se dio cuenta de su error olvido que ella le había dicho que solo la llamara por su nombre.

"Veo que aún tienes problemas con eso". Dijo ella sonriendo.

"D-descansa Elsa". Dijo el sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Descansa". Dijo Elsa para luego ir a descansar en una de las habitaciones del palacio.

"Vamos Sven es hora de dormir". Dijo Kristoff indicándole a Sven a ir a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Elsa.

• • •

_Un hombre pelirrojo seguido de cinco figuras misteriosas pasaban a través de los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle sus ocultos por unas capuchas negras._

"_Síganme los sacare de aquí". Dijo Klaus guiándolas al despacho que solía ser de su amigo el rey Henrik. _

"_Papá como nos sacaras del castillo si todas las salidas están bloqueadas". Dijo Adrian confundido, La respuesta de Klaus fue que presiono botón oculto en escritorio, revelando un túnel secreto detrás del librero. _

"_Denle esta carta al rey de Corona". Klaus le entrego un sobre con el sello real a Elsa. _

"_No vendrás con nosotros". Preguntó angustiada su esposa Lady Astrid. _

_Klaus le dio un beso en los labios a Astrid, él sabía que era la última vez que lo haría. " No puedo ir con ustedes, así que yo tampoco podré llevar a Elsa y Anna al altar, tu harías eso, mi amor?". Su esposa asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

"_No tienes porque quedarte". Dijeron Elsa y Anna tratando de no llorar. _

"_Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de Arendelle pero más importante que las protegería de todo". Dijo Klaus con voz quebrada se acerco a ellas abrazándolas. _ "_Elsa…. Anna siempre las he amado como si fueran mis hijas, perdóneme por no haber evitado que todo esto sucediera". _

"_No hay nada que perdonar, siempre estuviste cuando más te necesitamos, te amamos tío". Dijeron Elsa y Anna, empezaron a llorar. _

_Gracias a Elsa Anna pudo ver que Hans es en realidad un monstruo sediento de poder, que su amor verdadero siempre estuvo frente a ella todo el tiempo y ese era Adrian. _

_Klaus sonrió a ellas, se acercó a darle un abrazo a su hijo. "Adrian siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, cuando naciste sabía que te convertirías en un gran hombre, te amo hijo y siempre lo haré, se que amas a Anna por favor protégela como yo no pude hacerlo". _

"_También te amo papá". Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro Adrian y su voz se quebraba a cada instante. " Protegeré a Anna…. Con mi vida". _

_Klaus se acercó a darle un abrazo a Kristoff. "Kristoff desde que te conocí siempre te he considerado de nuestra familia… gracias por estar con Elsa por enseñarle que…. el amor puede contra todos sus temores. Dijo el con voz entrecortada. "Protege a Elsa por mi". _

"_Lo haré señor, la protegeré incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi vida". Dijo Kristoff con voz quebrada y lagrimas corrían en su rostro. El siempre admiraba a Sir Klaus era como un modelo a seguir_

"_Váyanse ahora". Dijo Klaus limpiándose las lágrimas. "Este túnel los llevara hasta el bosque, donde su transporte los espera". Refiriéndose a los caballos y Sven. _

_Kristoff y Adrian tomaron un par de antorchas que estaban en la entrada del túnel entraron en el seguidos de Anna, Elsa y Astrid la madre de Adrian. Klaus volvió a presionar el botón, el librero volvió a su lugar ocultando el túnel. _

_Ellos empezaron a avanzar, por un túnel muy largo, tardaron un poco en recorrer, al llegar a la salida era un árbol hueco estaba conectado al túnel, llegando al bosque donde los esperaban cuatro caballos junto con Sven. Adrian ayudó a su madre a subir a su caballo y luego ayudo a Anna, Kristoff hizo lo mismo con Elsa. Ambos jóvenes subieron en Max y Sven respectivamente huyeron velozmente lejos de Arendelle hacia Corona. _

_Klaus sabía que ahora ellos estarían a salvo en el reino de Corona, cuando oyó desde afuera empezaron a golpear la puerta __desenvainó su espada miro el retrato del padre de Elsa y Anna colgado en la pared. "Nos veremos pronto viejo amigo". Dijo el con una sonrisa forzada. _

_Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes, el había asegurado bien la puerta para ayudarlos a escapar, pero el sabia que la puerta no resistiría mas tiempo. La puerta se abrió de par en par, esto permitió que todos los guardias entraran listos para atacar, y fueron directo con Klaus. El se defendió bastante bien derribó a varios hombres, pero era la mayoría de guardias del castillo más los guardaespaldas del duque de Weselton y el solo era uno, en pocos instantes se vio rodeados de hombres enfurecidos, estaba rodeado logrando someterlo una figura salió de entre las sombras revelando al mismo príncipe Hans el responsable de tomar el poder de Arendelle por la fuerza. _

" _Donde esta?". Interrogó el príncipe. " Donde la tienen?". Volvió a preguntar_

" _El que? Su dignidad o su honor". Respondió Klaus burlándose. _

"_No se haga el idiota, Sir Klaus. Dijo Hans dándole una patada en el estómago. "Donde huyeron la reina y la princesa!". _

"_Preferiría morir a decir donde están". Dijo Klaus escupiendo sangre. _

"_Entonces que así sea". Dijo Hans con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, se acercó a Klaus con una daga, degollándolo. _

Con un fuerte grito Elsa despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente. En eso entro Kristoff con una antorcha este se sorprendió al ver a Elsa vestida con un camisón azul.

"Estás bien?". Preguntó el preocupado.

Elsa negó con la cabeza Kristoff corrió hacia ella, notando que habían lagrimas en sus ojos. "Fue… fue solo una pesadilla". Respondió ella. "Lo siento por despertarte, es solo que me asusté porque…mi tío Klaus había…".

"Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla no era real". Él le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. Elsa sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, de alguna manera que no podía explicar ella se sentía protegida junto a el. "Quieres hablar de eso"?. Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "N-no por ahora…podrías quedarte conmigo por favor". Kristoff asintió sin pensarlo acostándose junto a ella.

• • •

A la mañana siguiente Elsa abrió los ojos, su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Kristoff, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella sonrió y exhaló un suspiró. Intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarlo. _"Se ve tan… adorable"._ Pensó ella, para luego regañarse mentalmente. "_Que es lo no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no es de la realeza, esas son las reglas"_. Pensó. Recordó a su madre ella no era de la realeza, su padre se enamoró de ella sin importar las reglas o que los miembros del consejo se opusieron, eso nunca fue obstáculo para su amor. "_Pero papá no siguió las reglas cuando se casó con mamá"._ Pensó, viendo a Kristoff dormir tranquilamente, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, e inexplicamente sentía un calor en su interior.

Flashback

_El pequeño Adrian sentía una gran curiosidad, de quien seria el amor verdadero de Elsa. "Elsie, como sabrás quien es el amor de tu vida". Preguntó. _

"_No lo se…". Respondió la pequeña Elsa. "Cuando lo vea sentiré un calor, un fuego en mi corazón… cuando mire sus ojos… entonces sabré que es el". Suspirando con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. _

"_Fuego en tu corazón". Dijo el confundido. "Tendrá poderes de fuego para derretir tu corazón, princesa de hielo y nieve". Bromeó, llamándola con su otro apodo. _

"_No tiene que tener poderes". Dijo ella golpeando amistosamente su brazo. "No importa si es un príncipe, un lord o tal vez…". Se sonrojo aun más con que iba a decir. _

"_Tal vez un recolector de hielo". Dijo el pequeño Adrian adivinando lo iba a decir su amiga. _

_Fin Flashback _

"_Adrian tenia razón, tal vez sea el"_. Elsa pensó.

Kristoff se frotó los ojos, aturdido. Bostezando miro a quien estaba junto a el, recordando la noche anterior. _"Dormí con la reina de Arendelle"_. Pensó el sonrojándose. Notó que Elsa estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un dejavú el no pudo evitar reírse, eso fue suficiente para sacar a Elsa de su trance.

"Buenos días Kristoff". Saludo Elsa. "Hace cuanto despertaste". Preguntó

"Hace unos minutos". Respondió el. " En qué pensabas?". Preguntó.

"E-en nada en absoluto". Respondió ella desviando la mirada.

Después de desayunar pasaron el día en un paseo por el palacio de hielo, Elsa incluso se rió de los chistes de Kristoff. Al llegar al nivel superior del palacio.

"Donde comienzo…". Dijo Kristoff, pensando en que preguntar. "Cual es tu segundo nombre". Preguntó.

"Jannike". Respondió ella. "Mi turno, cual es tu segundo nombre". Pregunto ella.

"Daniel". Respondió el. " A ver… tu mejor amigo y como se apellida".

"Mi mejor amigo es Adrian Solberg". Respondió ella. Kristoff se sorprendió por su respuesta, se trataba del misma persona, hace años Adrian había dicho que Elsa es su mejor amiga la conocía desde que eran muy pequeños. " Dije algo malo?". Preguntó ella al ver la reacción de Kristoff.

"No es nada, es solo que Adrian Solberg también mi mejor amigo". Respondió.

"En serio, creí que Sven era tu mejor amigo?". Dijo Elsa.

"Sven es mas mi hermano que mi mejor amigo". Respondió. "Lo conocí hace 5 años, después de la recolección de hielo, además tu lo conoces desde siempre".

"Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo ella.

"Cual es tu comida favorita". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Chocolate". Respondió Elsa.

"Zanahorias". Respondió Kristoff.

"Estación del año favorita". Dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo. "Invierno". Respondieron de nuevo, riéndose de las reacciones similares.

" Sabes bailar?". Preguntó el.

"Claro que si". Respondió ella rápidamente, se dio cuenta de su error ya que Kristoff la tomó por sorpresa.

Kristoff sonrió ante su respuesta, cayó en su juego. "Me permitías este baile". Hizo una reverencia aparentando estar en el baile y alzó su vista para verla.

Elsa solo lo miraba sorprendida, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de su rostro por la reverencia. No supo si aceptar o no su invitación. "Pero… no hay música".

"Solo imagina que la hay". Dijo Kristoff.

El trato de llevarla al centro para bailar pero la rubia platinada se soltó de su agarre, llamando su atención, notó como miraba triste al suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma.

"Qué pasa?". Se acerco nuevamente a ella.

Elsa alzo un poco su vista y susurro. "Es que... no quiero lastimarte".

"Elsa, No vas a hacerme daño, tú no me has herido en todo el viaje". Dijo el viéndola a los ojos. Acarició un poco el cabello de ella y después tomo con delicadeza una de sus manos.

Elsa no pudo resistirse a la ternura en los ojos color chocolate del joven recolector. y con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer su capa.

"Me concederías este baile". Volvió a preguntar el, hizo una reverencia lo cual provoco una pequeña risita de la joven rubia platinada.

"Estaría encantada de bailar contigo". Ella le mostro una pequeña sonrisa y acepto con gusto la invitación, también hizo una reverencia tomando con sus manos su vestido.

• • •

El sonrió, tomo su mano llevándola al centro del salón, ambos al estar más juntos una atmosfera diferente a la de siempre los invadió, era algo diferente… por primera vez en mucho tiempo Elsa no sentía miedo de lastimar a las personas que más le importaban con sus poderes, no existía nada, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos no había tiempo, problemas solo ellos dos. Sus vidas giraban en torno a la del otro, no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en un momento junto al otro… ahora mismo ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían separarse. Sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros y sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el palacio. Ella miró hacia arriba notando que había hecho nevar dentro del salón.

" Lo siento, arruine el momento verdad?". Dijo Elsa disculpándose.

"No lo hiciste". Dijo el miró a Sven atrapando copos de nieve con la lengua. "Es perfecto… hermoso… como tu". Volteando su mirada hacia ella.

Elsa estaba conmovida del gesto y lo observo sonrojada, ambos jóvenes se sonrieron. Los dos comenzaron a reír, Elsa habría jurado escuchar música y ante todo lo que le estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar lo que estaba por hacer…

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close  
and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
and let the music be your guide

La mano de Kristoff camino a la parte baja de la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, sus ojos chocolate se conectaron con los azules de ella mientras sus cuerpos se movían con el flujo de la música.

Want you promise me

(Now want you promise me, that you never forget)

We'll keep dancing

(To keep dancing, wherever we go next)

It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do

Giraron y giraron, haciendo su camino a través del salón de baile. Kristoff no podía dejar de observar cómo su vestido fluía a su alrededor, Ella nunca la había mirado tan hermosa. Kristoff hizo girar su cuerpo en un lento y estrecho círculo, y simplemente disfrutar de estar con el otro.

And with every step together  
we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

La mano de Elsa subió el cuello de Kristoff levemente, sus dedos se cerraron a jugar con los mechones de pelo que descansaban en la base de su cuello. Por ahora ni Kristoff ni Elsa tenían que poner esfuerzo en su baile, cada paso iba a venir naturalmente a Kristoff y Elsa le seguía sin ni siquiera tener que pensar en ello. El se inclinó hacia ella dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de cantar en su oreja girando en un círculo nuevo.

Take my hand and take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
you know I catch you through it all  
you can't keep us apart

El no podía creer estar enamorado sino estarlo de la misma reina de Arendelle y cada palabra que salió de sus labios, y con esas palabras, también las emociones de ella estaba a flor de piel.

Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart (Cause my heart is)

cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lighting  
the chances of felling someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance….

Al terminar de cantar se miraron fijamente a los ojos y mostraban una sonrisa. Mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron y con los ojos cerrados, se besaron con indescriptible ternura.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y espero poder escribir más capitulos de Kristelsa más adelante. Gracias por sus reviews. Comenten. Nos leemos. n.n**


End file.
